


Crepuscular Worlds: The Origin of Catalysts

by Xemtlenc



Series: The Catalysts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Our (slightly modified) Reality, Arrangement or Blackmail, Ass to Mouth, Bestiality & Zoophilia, Biology, Breeding, Catalysts - Humans different from Others, Catalysts Powers - Light/Darkness Powers, Catalysts Powers are Dormant until Contact with Magical/Heavenly/Demonic Energy, Catalysts can also Absorb/Use the Powers of Other Creatures after Contact, Consensual Underage Sex, Cosplay, Creation & Destruction, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration & Triple Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Incest, Foursome - F/F/F/M & M/M/M/F, Fuck Contract, Groping, Harem Complex and very well Organized, Human Biology, Human Experimentations, Human Farm, Humiliation & Diaper, Impregnation, Incest, Influence of Another Universe, Insemination, Lesbian & Bi Women, Manipulation & Control, Mention of Supernatural series, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Mother and Daughters fucked by Sellers in Exchange for Their Silence, Multi, NSFW, New Type of Supernatural Creatures - The Catalysts, No Angels/Demons/Monsters/Ghosts/Supernatural Creatures, No God - Freeform, Nudity - Public & Partial, Oral/Vaginal/Anal Sex, Orgy, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Parent/Child Incest, Payback, Pregnancy, Pregnant Women, Rimming, Romance, Sapphism, Shoplifting & Extortion, Smut, Supernaturall and Other Creatures in this Universe are the Results of the Catalysts, Thief caught in the Act, Threesome - F/F/F & F/F/M & F/M/M, Too Much Celebrity to be Quoted, Transformation, Unknown Mystical Powers, Valentine's Day, breast feeding, lesbian orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: Have you ever thought that there was a reason why alternative universes never meet? Why all these rules on the natural order exists? And if I tell you that this story began on Valentine's Day close to our reality ... too close. Smut & supernatural story!





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> For your information, it is an alternative universe close to ours but with several differences. Yes, this story is a bit off-topic in relation to Valentine's Day, but I told myself that as part of the story begins today, I will do it for this day. We have to start somewhere, why not this day? It does not matter.
> 
> It's a story in two chapters, the two chapters are also divided into two parts, which contain a serious part and a smut part. If you just want the smut part in this chapter, the smut will come in .. oh, you'll see, I do not have to explain to you all (you're adult) ^^. This story is a fiction, existing places and people are used for purely imaginary purposes. The parts in the present are in the first person, while the flashbacks/memories/dreams will be in the third person.
> 
> I do not mention it but I will take some elements of the "Supernatural" series, there is no need for mention as I take them out of context.
> 
> Warning 1: there will be the participation of actresses you might like, and maybe you will not like their role so I prefer to tell you it's just a fic. Why do I do it? And why not! I like them, I'm not pejorative in placing them in this way in my story. Other authors also use them, no need for criticism on this subject.
> 
> Warning 2: if you want to know which character is represented by a known actress/actor, a cast list is at the end from chapters. You can consult them if you want. I sometimes use porn actresses as physical appearance for my characters, why will I deprive myself? They have an attractive body, it would be a shame not to exploit them.
> 
> Warning 3: as much to warn you, English is not my mother tongue and I translate literally, so be indulgent, please.

**Chateaux Villa, Los Angeles (California)**  
**Private Domain of Shadows Technology's secret CEO**  
**September 10, 2020 - Present**

**POV Clement**

The soft light of this Saturday morning illuminates through the crystal stained glass, reflecting different colors on the room.

This annoying light hits my face as I'm lying in my upgraded king-size bed in my luxurious silk blankets. As set on a clock, I open my eyes slowly, my eyes of a purple color between plum and dark magenta but I wear no color lenses (it has become natural), having no desire to move from my verrrrrry comfortable position.

It would be too cruel, laid with arms spread across the width of the bed and four of my US concubines in my arms, tight to each other. It may be a classic fantasy for men, but for me it's nothing more than a formality. I love being surrounded by beautiful women without worrying about being selfish.

Only, it's going to be a busy day so I do not have time to enjoy my lovely women. I snap my fingers and I stand in front of the bed with a flutter of eyelashes, I look at the mirror and notice the many marks of bites, my girls were unleashed last night, we had not seen each other for too long.

Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself, dear readers. I am Clement Chateaux, gentleman of thirty years quite famous and not at all pretentious. A pretty good physique, svelte and slightly muscular, a human body quite normal if not a few details that differentiate me from other males. My purple eyes that were a gray-blue a few years ago, some veins have become black but they are barely perceptible and run only a small part of my body (even less visible than those of Dark Willow of the _Buffy_  series), the series of black mystical symbol (unknown to our world) running through my arms/legs and part of my back. That's what sets me apart from normal humans, but we'll come back to that later.

Bored by the color of my blond hair, I pass my hand so that they become imperial green, I feel green at this moment. Yep, I accentuate my mood according to the colors, there are the people who see the world in black and white (the good and the evil, all that) and sometimes in gray. For my part I see it in all the colors, it's much more joyful.

If you can notice, I have a kind of antenna behind the left ear ( **A/N: I do not really know how to describe it, but it looks like one of the segmented stems of "hair" from Sarah Kerrigan infested like the Queen of Blades** ) which serves me as a connector to the brain and/to the machine. I wrap it around a colored scarf, attach to various gems, as decoration. People tell me it's pretty, but they do not know it's multi-function.

The bites disappear by concentrating slightly and leave my virgin body of any attack female. I dress in a simple white pants with the drawing of a black cobra on the left leg, without bothering to put a top. I have a preference to wear boxers or pajama pants, I like to be comfortable in my properties.

After a last look at my sleepy beauties, I walk through the closed door as if there were no obstacles and head for the living room, I take a look at my other two concubines in the garden to enjoy the nascent sun , while the maids are working to the morning ritual. I take the opportunity to sit on the U-shaped sofa to read the newspaper since everyone has an occupation.

So what do we have on the front page ... " **Mars and Venus, Soon!** ", with the photo of the two planets with a gigantic metal ring in orbit at their side (rings bigger than the planets) , itself surrounded by several space stations (one of which is a huge tower surround by multi-level rings) and a huge solar panel field to provide the necessary energy, all of which are owned by Shiva Tech. The article talks about the two planets that will soon be transporting to their point of fall in the circumstellar habitable zone ( **CHZ** ), a favorable living area for life as Earth, with the technology of " _wormholes_ " owned by Shiva Tech that allows to travel from one place to another almost instantly. It also speaks of the method of terraforming when the planets will be in their future place, of the spatial expansion but it's pretty boring to read.

I open to the next page and smile at seeing my photo in my humanitarian actions, the article says that I can receive the Nobel Peace Prize for my action in Ireland for reunification and prevent the war between Brazil and Argentina. Below is the statement of my mother Kelly Madison who is running for the US presidential elections in November 2024, she will be the first woman being a former porn actress in the presidency if she wins. I am so proud of her.

I know we do not have the same last name with my mother, it's because she adopted me at birth (as well as my sisters) and to protect our privacy because of her pornstars career our adoptive mother gave us the name of Chateaux. I like to call her mom, she deserves this title compared to thousands of mothers who do not care about their kid.

I turn the page to read that the church _Deus Ex Machina_  continues its implantations in Africa and Southeast Asia, and the abolition of sects continues at high speed in the States. Then there are the new economic prisons, which will adopt the EGS ( **Electricity Generation System** ) so that prisoners become profitable.

There is also the marriage article between Selena Gomez & Justin Bieber. The actress says she keeps her last name, she reveals the details on her wedding night with the bridesmaids and her new husband playing with his right hand while watching them. Selena also talks about her pregnancy and that Justin is not the father of her baby, she also talks about his submission and his training as cuckoldess. Be aware that being cuckold is still in fashion since 2017, even if the basic reference is the black man being stolen/submit his black woman for the benefit of the white/asian man/woman (with bdsm/impregnation fetishism). Finally, it is mostly a thing for rich, the lambda human remains always loyal/faithful for the most part.

I read other information by turning the pages, such as rising share prices of global corporations such as Hades Corporation and Raijin Energy, human farms producing milk and energy through the EGS device, the death of a few famous celebrities, and ah yes, the birth of the son of Benjamin Stone and Ellen Page. Cool!

Ah! Incest has finally become legal. The Senate finally adopted it through treatment that prevents and significantly reduces the risk of malformation/degeneration by committing incest, in case there is an unwanted pregnancy. This way of life is officially allowed in all states of the country.

"Sir, Taylor sent you a message, she asks you to look at CNN information" one of my maids named Onika Maraj informs me by standing in my field of vision to bend over with respect.

I nod and gesture to him to go to her work, not without looking at her forms with joy. She wears the French maid very well except that the skirt of the dress is very short, see nonexistent because it comes over her buttocks, giving me a nice view of her legs hidden by her black tights in fishnet with a big hole in the crotch. This is done on purpose to place the EGS generator in a black layer, under the tights. This is also part of her job, offering the energy of her body to her masters.

Okay, becoming serious again. I turn on the big 46-inch wall-mounted screen and put the channel on the information.

I am happy to see one of my wives Emma Chateaux on the screen, dressed in a professional outfit for a TV presenter, rousing the morning news. She has really found her way since the end of the "Harry Potter" movies, I am very happy for her.

"... that's all that Yggdrasil Pharmaceuticals is saying about their panacea, maybe available in a few months but we'll tell you more when we get more information" she says with a smile as she holds her information papers in hand. "I remind you that today is the fifth anniversary of the union between the European Federation (EU/Russia) and the NAF (North America's Federation or United States/Canada) for the Cooperation of the Northern Hemisphere ..."

I smiled as I remembered how they came together, it was not easy to group all these nations into a united group. All this has changed since the matriarchal societies took power, most of the governments that have adopted this behavior are close to perfection with women in executive/legislative/judicial power, while men end up with the painful/manuals/military jobs. Of course, the man and the woman do the work they want but let's just say that "women lead the world" is better like that.

For my part, I am a simple inventor of genius (without boasting) most of the time that has allowed to advance humanity (must see in what direction) in the field of energy, it grants me privileges (like having as many women as I want) and I'm left alone.

"... to remind you of this horrible news that happened to us a few minutes ago. Several acts of terrorism took place in Australia, Michigan and Ukraine, all claimed by the SLL, this terrible group remain inactive for several years." the images shown are a research center half-destroyed by fire, a middle school riddled with bullets with several cadavers of students mutilated like cattle and a power station exploded, with messages written in red on the walls. This is horrible news, how dare they do such disgusting things. "Their message is clear, « _ **Stop pacting with the demons, blind capitalist!**_ », We do not know who these messages are for, but we hope that ..."

Enough of these nonsense, I turn off the television and plunge into my deep thoughts. I thought Salvator's Light of the Lord had finally disappeared since this case in Iceland but it seems that is not the case. These monkeys can not have survived alone, they needed help to get by. Who could have betrayed me?

At the time, I would have horrified to work on the weekend, as it was sacred to rest these two days but now I have responsibilities and I must comply.

"Is everything alright?" the voice of one of my concubines comes out of my thoughts, I turn my head to see Daniella Monet in a turquoise mini bikini with several bracelets/earrings assorted in the same color, her nails painted cyan and her tattoo " **CC** " in the lower abdomen which means her belonging to me (and not the Chanel Logo you know).

"You seem anxious, my love" Jennette McCurdy, the other concubine who was going to sunbathe with Daniella, sat to my right and put her hand to my right inner thigh for comfort. The former blonde, having painted her hair in dark purple (she even goes to her eyebrows and the small triangular tuft of her pussy), is totally naked and the results are effective with her caramel skin, the same tattoo like Daniella in the middle of the bust.

I know that at that moment, you say "it does not do a little too much" or "he has a problem to compensate" ... nop! Why should I deprive my pleasure for _morality_? If I like the company of beautiful women, I will certainly not deprive myself. I must admit that I have a fierce appetite in this area.

"Minor problems my little candies" I sigh, I bring up a knife from my shadow and turn to my purple haired girl "I need a little blood, do not you mind Jenny?"

She shakes her head and gives her wrist, I make a slight cut and get some blood in my free hand. I put my other hand on his cut and apply pressure for half a second, before retiring and leave her skin free of injury. I make a symbol circle of old dark enochian in the space in front of me and mumble some unknown words for the two actresses at my side. A faint glow shines before disappearing completely, I hope my colleagues will come to the meeting, I hate latecomers.

"Would you mind giving me a little massage, my kittens? I feel tired" I say with a sad little pout, they do not refuse me the request and place themselves in position.

Jennette takes out my pants with ease and I put my feet on the coffee table. It is placed on my lap to massage my chest, a favorite activity that my darlings loves and share with happiness, and feel my muscles. As I enjoy the sight of Jenny's wonderful body, I see Daniella's bikini top fly to the coffee table and I feel her generous chest sticking to the back of my head as she gives me a massage heavenly to my shoulders.

I close my eyes, delighting myself with this intimate and morning moment.

I do not know how long it lasts, hours or weeks, but it should only take a few minutes. I can barely hear my other concubines join us, I open my eyes to see the awakening from Lynsey Bartilson, dressed in a leopard small waist-cincher attached to stockings similar to the waist-cincher (leaving her topless and naked crotch) and her tattoo on the right inner thigh, and Debby Ryan in a bra (with one of her breasts out of the cup) and fishnet stockings with red outlines, with a tiny black string and her tattoo between the shoulder blades.

Seeing them like that gives me a harder erection start, they are both cute with hair disheveled or hastily combed, and their lingerie of course.

After the usual greetings, Debby sits next to me and kisses Jenny passionately while kneading her breasts, while Lynsey spreads my legs a little to get in between. She starts to masturbate me while rubbing the slot of my belly masseuse. I take a deep breath as I feel Lynsey's warm, inviting mouth engulfing half of my half-erect cock. When I'm totally hard, I feel my redhead trying to take me whole in her throat but unfortunately for her, she can not.

She squeezes my balls to mount her discontent, I know I'm very teasing but when you can control the length of your erection, you make sure to take the right size to dazzle your partners. But I must admit that thirty centimeters is far too much for a person, but it does not matter as Jenny ensures the blow by rubbing her pussy against the rest of my cock that my redhead can not take. I also take this opportunity to suck the nipple free breast of my girl with purple hair while Debby nibbles the nipple of the other breast, to the delight of Jenny. I can not feel anymore the hands of Daniella massage my shoulders, I do not have to wait a long time seeing her being caressed by my last two US concubines of the house, Emily Ratajkowski & Jodelle Ferland.

Emily is simply wearing rainbow colored stockings and her tattoo under her left breasts, and Jodie is wearing a small dark blue corset with red roses, her tattoo on her right shoulder. They also wear a black strap-on, equipped with a green dildo (with tips like cats) for Emily and a huge pink dildo for Jodie.

With our respective jobs, it can be difficult to get together to love each other or share a moment together, but we get there ... in this country anyway, I have many other lovers in the world. That's not to mention my wives like Emma Chateaux, my little English wife, who takes care of my harem in the UK. My wife in the United States is Elizabeth Chateaux, a former actress and she is now the mayor of New York since last year and she could not break free. To understand, my women are the alphas of my pack and they decide which woman can become my new lover or concubine, it is a fair system where I trust them in their choice. They are not at all jealous and they like to share me with other women, that's not to mention that they enjoy the benefits of loving our women.

It's a main rule, accept lesbian practices if they are not bi. Tattoos are part of the rules too, it's a kind of seal or crest/coat of arms indicating their belonging to me.

It's also very pretty!

We ignores the french maids who take care of the household chores, and we take care of our morning orgy.

Surely being fed up with caresses, Emily takes a leg of Daniella to wrap it around her waist, and positions her dildo at the entrance of the vagina of the Latin American woman. The tall model draws the latina to her to engulf her dildo in her womb, making Daniella moan with pleasure for a moment feeling up in the air and surround the other leg around of Emily to cling. She feels so good until she feels Jodie's huge pink dildo in her rectum. Daniella hangs her arms around the neck of each girl who pounded with force.

I smile seeing them having fun, it always makes me happy to see my girls happy when I'm not with her. I have nothing against sharing, as long as it's with girls.

But unfortunately! My instinct tells me that I will be disturbing in my pleasure.

A sound of flapping wing is heard and I see the silhouette of a tall blonde in my field of vision, I feel her annoying in seeing me in this place.

"Hi my angel, will you join us?" I say releasing the sweet nipple of my partner, already knowing the answer of the newcomer.

The blonde grimace of disgust with my proposal, it is true that Naomi does not particularly like humans, so copulating with them is out of the question. It's sad, she's a gorgeous woman and she looks like my favorite actress who plays Samantha Carter in "Stargate SG-1" as a bonus. Noami is dressed in a chic tailor of a black set, with a neckline that suggests that she does not wear anything below, transparent tights with a pair of Salome and some jewelry. Her hair short does not age her.

"You could stop fornication and be serious for a minute? It's urgent" Naomi declares angrily, I'm used to it and do not get angry, I love to see her pissed off.

I still accept these requirements, much to the chagrin of my concubines who go to the kitchen to have breakfast but not without promising me that I owe them. I spray the sweat out of my body while exhaling and I put on my pants again, before snapping fingers so that a dark form appear from nowhere and take the form of a black coat.

"Ok my beautiful, how could these idiots have destroyed my installations? Who let them cross the defenses? You certified to me that they are infallible, do you think they are infallible now?!!" my voice rises quickly to every word coming out of my mouth, internally annoyed by this situation but I hate to express my anger.

"We still do not know the circumstances but the material found indicates that they were helped by Sephira Group or at least they got their equipment" Naomi responds calmly, surely appreciating my responsible and involved side. She is very bureaucrat, that's why.

"Prisoners?"

"Two, but they died before I had the chance to interrogate them. The autopsy shows that they jumped their brains, a micro-bomb placed in the cortex."

Microbombs in the brain? This is an unorthodox practice, it was probably a suicide mission but it is no stranger to the SLL's kamikaze methods. It will be necessary that I envisage new tactics, to employ new spies, to recall old contacts. More of work in perceptible.

I sigh of boredom in anticipation of all that will have to be done.

"Tell Jane to find the base of operations and the leaders of these attacks, she has never disappointed me. Do the necessary to smother this story. Tell them to manipulate the media and reassure the public, we must not lose them" I shake my head imagining the worst, although technically I have nothing to fear. "It should not be that these sheep do not feel more safe, it would not miss that they panic."

Naomi looks at me for a moment, probably dissatisfied with my cynicism.

"Do not look at me this way, sweetheart" I giggle passing behind her to slap her buttocks. "All this is your fault, you know it well, right? Want to return to your universe in teaming up you with me. You can be an angel but there is no god in this universe, be happy that I leave you so much freedom ... so do not disappoint me!"

She does not respond like a flutter of her eyelashes, she disappears from my villa. I must have hurt her in her pride, not liking to receive orders from an _**abomination**_  like me.

What an irony, say that before knowing this fallen angel, I had no desire of power. It's crazy like when you have a fine part, you want to have the rest of the cake ... as well as the pastry, the bakery and everything else. It is Naomi's fault for return to her paradise, she has not calculated the consequences of her actions.

I know what you're saying "What's wrong with this guy? How's he doing all that? What's this angel story? What kind of monster is that?". Rest assured, I am human, at last I was it really until Naomi arrived in my life. You seem a little lost, it's normal how I would be in your position if I were like you.

And if we come back to where all to start ... and do not count on me to start with _once upon a time,_  as that idiotic author dared to do in the title of the chapter.

Anyway, I remember that it really started lovers' day ...

* * *

 

 **In an apartment at Sainte-Catherine Street, Bordeaux (France)**  
**February 14, 2018 - Four years ago**

"It is so good!" Missy moans in tightening one of her breasts while her lover fucks her.

Very early in the morning around nine in the morning, she had called Clement, her _handyman_ , to repair her washing machine but it was just a facade. What she really wants is that he fuck her like a wild animal. She had met him several weeks ago while going to a clothing storen he works as a salesman and since she had seen him, Missy absolutely wanted a piece of him.

And rightly, they are fucking right now on her bed with Missy squatting over him with his little nightie at the waist while Clement brutally sodomized her as she had wished. He pounded her with such force that her big breasts do not stop bouncing over shots.

"Ah, Ah! I love you!" she exclaims feeling the enjoyment come faster and faster "Oh, my! I'll come!"

"Me too! Fuck!" her lover groaned, speeding up the pace as they did not have for a long time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Missy moaned powerfully, filled as ever by the seed of her male in the bottom of her rectum.

They remain prostrate and say nothing, lying on top of each other with his dick planted deep in her, for almost a minute. Clement played with her breasts and her clit to tease her a little more, to enjoy her enjoyment a little longer. She appreciates his caresses, she would like them to stay longer as well but he starts to pull himself out of her.

"You can stay longer if you want, nothing presses."

"Sorry honey but I have work, and you have a dentist appointment in twenty minutes" he says, settling his hands comfortably behind his head.

Missy panicked as she had forgotten this detail, but delighted that her lover cares about her as she learns about her personal life. She takes clothes in the closet and runs to the living room, not forgetting to kiss her lover and tell him to close behind him when leaving.

As soon as the footsteps coming down the stairs are heard and disappear, Missy's roommate emerges from behind the plants where Missy could not see her. She stands in front of the bed crossing her arms, looking at Clement disapprovingly.

"Why are you pouting, Annabelle? You loved seeing me fuck your friend, I saw you fingering when I fucked her" he said with a satisfied smile.

Annabelle, or Anna as she prefers to be called, is a beautiful black of 30 years, a sporty physique and forms to fall. She wears only a black mini-top raised above the big breasts, and a white collar with the word " **SLUT** " golden write in big letter. Anna fell under his charm when her roommate brought him home, she does not much like his arrogant look when Missy acts like a slut to be fiddled in her presence.

But it was not the first she had seen him.

Anna first saw her twin sister six months ago, getting anal on all fours by Clement in the kitchen while she is married and pregnant to the eyes. Her twin sister told her explicitly about their meeting, she had quarreled in the hallway with her husband who continues to leave her for work, and she found Clement hidden in the bedroom, in a burglar outfit and his hidden face by a hood. Her sister was too tired against her husband and did not have clear ideas, she let him play with her breasts while her husband took business before leaving. She sucked the burglar while her husband tried to explain to her, she wanked him frantically secretly without the knowledge of her husband, then he went to work. This left them plenty of time to fuck in all the rooms of the apartment.

They finally became acquainted and became lovers. Anna did not like to learn that the baby was more likely to be at Clement than the husband of her twin sister, she does not like how this guy perverted her sister to the point that she became unfaithful and pregnant of a another man. This is contrary to the teachings of their parent.

Then there is the part where Anna was bamboozled. She had found Clement asleep naked on the sofa of their apartment to her roommate and she, his dick erect erection and proudly in the sight of all. Anna was not impressed by the sixteen centimeters of his white dick but, by dint of seeing all her friends blooming sexually with their boyfriend (or lover) and herself always single. She cracked and started to suck him, his stinky cock and out of the asshole of Missy aptly, she did not stand it as it was so dirty and pervert that it was good. Anna had put herself naked in the waist and started to ride him like a bull, happy to feel full by a man even if it was a profiteer.

After enjoying, Anna noticed that Clement was awake from the very beginning, he laughed saying that she ceded like the others. She slapped him, promising not to do it again.

But unfortunately, Anna has yielded again in the car, and again with her twin sister, and again and again and again... She had become dependent on this bastard, she starts to like to be treated as a black whore, slave of a dominant white male. In suggestion, she made a tattoo of a six-centimeter white spade ace with a black " **Q** ", in the middle of the pubic area, indicating that she is a black slut in the service of her white master ... the same tattoo that her sister wears on the left buttock.

"You could be honest and do not pretend to care about Missy, she loves you a lot."

"And I love her too, but I've never told her that I only love her, we are not excludtive" Clement gets up and takes Anna by the hips to pull her towards him, he takes a deep breath the smell of passion fruit in her hair and look at her with amusement. "And then, you had my dick in your womb not ten minutes ago, you can not say you hate it."

Anna grits her teeth as he is right, she is very eager to slap him as he thinks she is a woman who spreads her thighs easily. He goes to lie on his stomach in the bed and presents his ass.

"Come on, if you lick my ass? Your sister loves to do that to me and I wonder if your tongue is going any further."

Anna looks at him with disgust as he spreads his buttocks with two fingers, she does not know what keeps her from putting her fist in his asshole.

*******

**An half-hour later,**

Clement smiled satisfied leaving the apartment of two roommates, showered and dressed. It is clear that Anna has a longer grand than her twin sister, he loves to see her upset and submissive to his good desires, slave to her senses and plunging deeper into lust. A frustrated with wishes of unconfessed submission, he will help her to embrace her true nature.

After a bit of walking, he finally returns to his job as a salesman in the store " **Forever 21** " near the Gate of Aquitaine, at Place de la Victoire. Clement salutes the colleagues and notices several customers, gives them advice before going back to the cashier to sell the items. One of his colleagues named Benjamin, and incidentally his partner in crime, beckoned to him in the back room. Clement is replaced and walk behind his buddy Ben in the back room where are stored boxes and articles by still on sale.

He smiles as Maxime watches over three beautiful women sitting on the _chairs of shame_ , which means that these women, or at least those he identifies as the daughters of the mother most upset, try to steal items and she were caught. Max or Ben had to call the mother to explain the situation and pick them up.

But a pity for them, they will have to pay for their action!

"Ok ma'am, shoplifting is punishable by law and either we call the police for all that your girls have stolen" Maxime shows the various items that must cost about 200€ visibly "or you accept our arrangement. Your choice."

Yep, it's not honest as a means of extortion but for the defense of Clement, Maxime and Benjamin are first-class perverts. It was their idea and he just followed them as he reaped pleasure. The mother looks at her daughters with disappointment, whose two girls look at the floor with shame, and the mature woman reluctantly agrees to the arrangement.

"Perfect, then you have to sign these papers" Ben shows them papers indicating that they are consenting and that they do not complain if one of them changes their mind or unwanted pregnancy, and that they accept to be photographed and humiliated (there are other points but they will discover it), they all sign with regret and Clement picks up the papers to photocopy them and also to photograph them to put them on computer as backup (we are never too careful). "Ok, let's start slowly."

Max starts telling girls to put on their undergarments.

The girls start to take off their clothes slowly, at the same time as Maxime takes out his camera and Ben locks the door leading to the store to have a little privacy. They, the older daughter named Megan Benson and the youngest named Samantha Benson, end up in their matching bra/panties and high heels (red for Megan & dark green for Samantha). Max told them to lower the braces of their bra andhugs, before taking a picture, he said now to kiss and despite them, they obey but it shows that they force themselves to kiss. Ben tells the mother, Denise Benson's name, to take off her skirt and spread her legs, she obeys in spite of herself and shows her yellow panties, he tells her to spread the folds of her underwear and photograph the mother with the folds of her pussy in close-up with her face.

After taking pictures of the two girls completely naked, having them pose as if they are walking with a smile and hands bound while going to school, Max writes with a black felt on the body, " _ **Thief**_ " several times on the back/belly/forehead, " _ **CumDump**_ " on the pubis and bust, " _ **Shit Hole**_ " with arrows showing their anus, and many other sordid things. He still takes pictures and makes them smile. When Denise, she is now naked in a squatting position leaning back with her legs apart, Ben forces her to smile and he sinks a Pink Double Dong in Jelly in her anus to dilate her hole for what is planned in the program. He takes new pictures for his collection.

Then, wanting to spice things up, Clement pulls out a series of cosplay to change the routine and tells the women to get dressed. Samantha wears a very tight blue lace body (some forms resembling roses) and black borders, with holes in the breasts and vulva, as well as a pair of rangers. Megan is wearing a pink Christmas Mother's minidress, consisting of a strapless breasts and mini-skirt that does not even cover her buttocks, leaving her naked pussy, the cap and a pair of _fuck me boots_ , all this in the pink colors of Valentine's Day. Denise wears a sling bikini, a piece of black fabric with pink stripes that barely covers the nipples and pussy slit, which are connected by elastic twines (between the 3 pieces of fabric looking like a arrowhead, passing on the shoulders to go down connected to the crotch, and on the sides), and a pair of thigh boots.

The new series of pictures shows them mastubated their cock, mother and daughters go through the three males, then she sucks their cock/balls and lick their anus, each turn. Then eventually happen what happened, they get fucked and they are entitled to everything. Megan posing her hands against a locker with the ass offered, being sodomized without preparation by Ben and grimace of pain because Benjamin is a big black very well equipped with his twenty centimeters of flesh in the bottom of the rectum of the eldest daughter. Max is sitting on the desk and he raises Samantha by the hips by sodomizing in turn, not before having well lubricated but it is useless as he is the smallest in size with his thirteen centimeters of cock. Samantha seems benefited from the act, curious by nature but secretly, she would have preferred to have Ben instead.

For the mother, Denise rolls hips supporting her knees to go down and climb on the cock of Clement. She thinks he is the least vicious of the three, she even takes pleasure when he touches her body, titillating her navel to pinch her sensitive nipples, the responsible woman moans in his mouth when his tongue takes possession of hers in their kiss languorous. But she ended up recovering after a while, Denise will not forget why she does that: protect her daughters.

After handcuff Denise and Megan in position 69 so that they eat their pussy and they do not escape, Clement lies on the big pouffe and Ben sits the little Samantha on the dick of his friend. After the youngest gets her pussy filled with a new dick, Clem pulls her to kiss her on the mouth, a distraction to divert her attention and give way to Ben to sodomize her. It was all alone as she is already lubricated and fucked by this hole, Sam shouted slightly in Clement's mouth. Max is not left out as Ben slants slightly to let Max fuck Sam's anus too, which has left a cry of the youngest girl who could not support this triple penetration.

At least at first, as she begins to relax under their chaotic blow and she begins to lose her head by their brutality.

Leaving the little Samantha to Clement, Ben and Max go out to take care of the last two. They position them with them in a sort of pyramid: Max lying on the desk with Megan back to him and his cock deep in her anus, Ben places one of the heads of the double dildo (which was in the ass of Denise) in her pussy and places the housewife in a face-to-face with her eldest daughter to place the other end of the dildo in her pussy, before sodomizing her.

This is a position by the least weird, which made Samantha laugh that has been corrupting by Lady Lust and her sisters Depravity & Corruption, and Clement hands her the camera for she herself takes the pictures of the quatuor.

The clock is ticking and they have fun but they have a job to do and bills to pay. Being the most serious of the trio, Clem puts an end to the orgy but before, he tells his friends to cum in the big glass like him. After shaking to mix their spunk, Ben positions the girls upside down and the vagina open, and Max gives each a funnel to allow Clem to pour their sperm into their fertile womb at a fair dose.

Denise is horrified but Ben reminds her that it's in the contract they signed, and if they get pregnant, it's up to her to take care of the baby (Max has an uncle who is a reputable lawyer, he helped them to perfect their contract).

Eventually, they let them go saying that all the fault of her daughters are forgiven and they will not call the police, but not before they wear diapers. To be sure they will wear it for a long time, they have kept their bottom of clothing, exposing the layers to everyone's sight as their top of garment/jacket are not big enough to hide them. They wanted to protest again but Ben waved the contract, and they shut their mouths. Max wishes them a happy Valentine's Day and to come back whenever they want.

After the Benson family left without asking for their rest, Ben and Max make a high five as if it was the best of wins and Clement shakes his head fun, his evil friends will never change. He wonders if he has not ended up being perverted by these two, he will never know. Clem puts the photos in three usb keys and gives one to each.

The end of the morning was quiet, no attempt to steal or things thrilling to tell.

*******

**The Grand Hotel of Bordeaux & Spa, Bordeaux**  
**In a hotel room, at the lunch break**

"Do you know what I like about you Charlie? It's you know how to offer you the good things" Clement declares taking a strawberry, in the direction of the bathroom.

"Hihihi, what are you funny" the young woman chuckles, even if there is nothing funny in his statement.

"Yes, a real comic on stage" another woman retorts with an unconcealed sarcasm in her voice, which Charlie did not understand.

He smiles while tasting the delicious red fruit, Clement managed to free his afternoon by negotiating with his boss ... and by negotiating, it means blackmail him with the photo of the man having his mouth around the black big cock of Ben. His friend is bi, and Ben likes to reveal the gay side of other men. And if it can allow Clement to have ammunition to negotiate with people, it's a nice bonus. It's not his fault that his boss is afraid to assume his homosexuality and does not want that to be known, especially in the ears of his wife.

Since his appointment with Charlie and Jane was around 1:00pm and he had forgotten to break free at this time, Clement had to use the great means to his boss understands that he could not work this afternoon. It's not like he's blackmailing him to get a raise or sleep with his wife. He does not need that to get them.

It was years ago that Clement worked as a plumber/locksmith/glazier for his father, as he had no desire to go to college after finishing high school, and it was for a plumbing problem that he knew Charlie Leroy.

The Leroy family is known for having the largest wine estate in the Gironde but not only, they also have in the southern regions of France, Italy, and even in the new continent in California. So he was instructed to give them an estimate to replace all the plumbing in one of their domains in Pessac, and while he was there, he had to replace a pipe that driped in Charlie's bathroom.

Charlie was in front of the big tv playing a video game, she was kneeling on his chair, leaning against the back of the chair. She wore a pink cap, a blue crop-top that reveals her pierced belly button and a tight-fitting pink leggings, giving her a good view of the tight-fitting shapes of her cameltoe.

Clement saw that she was too focused on her game to worry about the things around her, he tested several by kissing her in the neck or playing with her big boobs through her clothes. Charlie has a boyfriend at the time (named Jin Chester and became her husband) and she thought it was him. Clement is very attracted by this chubby geekette at pink/black hair (the same style as Melanie Martinez), which did not seem calculated him, he took the opportunity to play with her body.

He presented his cock, she gladly took in her mouth and sucked without taking her eyes off the screen, too concentrated by her console. After being well erected, he went to the serious thing by tearing her leggings at the crotch and tearing her panties to excited her by his fingers. Charlie wet very easily, he did not even need to prepare her to take her ass, her anus is red and quite dilated, Clement understood that she often had to use it, or her boyfriend, whatever.

When he began to wiggle his cock in her rectum, he was surprised that she was moving at her own pace without even a look, he was even more surprised when he heard her say " _ **oh yes daddy**_ ", " ** _faster big sister_** ", " ** _fuck your little whore, uncle_** ". It was interesting to learn that such a noble family surrenders to the pleasure of incest, a surprising revelation.

By being on the final point of cumming, Clement pulled out to cum on her face, maybe it might catch her eye. Charlie pulled her tongue out to get the delicious seed, but she was finally surprised by looking him in the eyes. Charlie was angry when she felt violated, but he told her about the words spoken about her parents enjoying her body. She was then embarrassed and asked him not to say anything, he promised her by asking her to keep the secret on them and she hugged him and laughed. Clement deduced that she had to be simple enough to go from discontent to joy, or even not to notice that he fucked her.

The young man understood that he could exploit her stupidity, she is very beautiful with her chubby forms and he wanted to try new experiences.

It was during their fifteenth date that he met Jane, who surprised them in bestiality. Finally, Charlie was naked in the family stable in cowgirl outfit with bare boobs/crotches, masturbating and sucking on the genitals of a stallion with the glans in her mouth, and Clement taking notes and filming with a camera pose on a tripod.

Seeing her, the chubby cowgirl got up and threw herself into her arms, she then introduced them. Jane is a friend who spends at the occasion to _take care_  of Charlie like him, that's what the foolish young woman says and the two profiteers looked into each other's eyes and looked at each other. They understood that he was of the same temper, they came to an understanding.

They then presented themselves. Jane is a waitress on the right bank, in the Bastide, she is a woman feminist and lesbian pure and hard. She has the same character as him and they quickly became best friends by challenging themselves, such as getting a wallet in the handbag of a very sturdy man or the ring of a young woman. Jane also told him that this is not their first meeting, Clement did not remember it at the moment but he remembers that three years ago, he rescued her when she had fainted in a bad alley.

He is awakened from his thoughts by a shoulder pain, and Jane is standing by his side with a satisfied smile.

Jane is a young woman of his generation, pixie hair dyed blue with a black wick at each side (while Clement dyed them all in dark red), dressed in a white sports bra under a black leather jacket, a black tregging with gilded zippers (front and sides) and a pair of brown snakeskin creepers. Really sexy!

"You could be softer, I'm sensitive, you know" Clement looks at her falsely irritated, rubbing his shoulder not really sore.

"Poor little damsel in distress" Jane pretends to cry, and she turns to the bathroom. "Charliiiie, our poor little prince needs love, will you give him a kiss that heals?"

The young heiress of the Leroy family comes out of the bathroom, dressed in a black tank top under a large dark blue wool sweater, black leggings with an extension to let air for her big rounded belly and a pair of sandals pink. She put her hair in two tails on her shoulders, a nose piercing at the septum between the nostrils, and a dog collar with a leash. Charlie has no problem wearing extra accessories for her friends, she loves roleplay.

"You're adoring with your belly, I wonder if your husband is the father" Jane thinks openly, pretending to meditate.

"Of course, I love my husband and he is surely the father" Charlie smiles while caressing her big pregnant belly, she laughs thinking about something else "but maybe he's from Bernardo, he also ejaculated in my pussy."

"Your dog? You thinks you're pregnant with a dog?" Jane asks to be sure about the young woman, she could not be so stupid.

"Maybe you're carrying its puppies? It would be a miracle of nature" Clement smiles while trying to please their sextoy human, he has no desire to discuss hours on this subject.

"Yessss! I love puppies!" Charlie raises her hands in the air, before giggling.

Both manipulators shake the capitulation head. It is true that discovering that Charlie had no problem fucking animals, they make her mate with other animals such as the Leroy family dogs, or other farm animals or company animals when they were babysitting for animals. They were careful that other members of the Leroy family did not discover their traffic, Charlie played the game keeping the secret.

Jane can be a feminist, she is even more domineering and has no problem enslaving women. She even has a picture of five-month-old pregnant Charlie, mating with a dog that has turned around, the swollen ball of its genitals blocking into the young woman's vagina. Charlie has a sexually stupid look on her face, pulling her tongue out and panting like a bitch.

So they spent the next half hour enjoying the naïve, young pregnant wife, they did not even bother to undress as Clement just opened his fly and Jane got a strap-on with a dildo in the shape of a horse's phallus (Charlie really became dependent on the equine sex). Charlie is just put on all fours on the bed, leggings and underwear removed and the two accomplices swapped places for the silly pregnant is always mouth and anus full.

At this stage of pregnancy, it is quite risky to fill her vagina without causing childbirth.

It reminded Clement when Jin, Charlie's husband, found him and his new wife in the bridal chamber a few hours after the wedding (as Clem was invited to the wedding). Especially since she had told him a few weeks earlier (it was a quick engagement as the marriage between the two families was arranged for years earlier):

"We shall save it for our wedding night, right baby?" everytime Jin felt horny, want some 'action', she said.

Then on the night of the wedding, on the bed where the new married couple had consummated their marriage:

"Cherry? Are you serious? I have taken the night you engaged! And you, have promised giving me your first time like a wife, right slut?" Clement reminds her the time he sodomized her the day they meet. He continues to fill her pussy with his dick without worrying about Jin who continues to look at them like a fool.

"Sorry baby, I guess I just can't say _no_  to his cock..." Charlie looks at her husband with an apologetic look, without stifling her moans and beg her lover to fuck her faster.

Jin had said at that moment what he should do, and Clement could not believe that Charlie's husband could be as naive as she was. He just told her to sit and masturbate himself by looking at them, which Jin did.

Clement did not wait to tell this story to Jane, who laughed saying that they had found each other these two very well.

* * *

 

After their date of pleasure, Clement went out to leave the two women alone and he went home.

He had done a little window shopping, stay into video game stores, talked with old acquaintances, met pretty girls (the hunter remains on the lookout for its future prey). Nothing interesting.

While he prepares himself a good coffee, he recalls the events of his life. If he can sum it up in one word, it would be "BORING"!

He can not say that his life is so hectic. From elementary school to high school is not worth it to remember, he never intended to go to university and working for his 'father' was a fiasco. He is considered as the ugly black sheep by his family because he does not like them, to be normal who likes to travel or always do the same boring things every day, and his old best friends no longer have the same delirium that him and take him for an alien. There are positives, Clement managed to get his apartment on his own (well placed and quite studious) in the downtown, he made new friends (perverts but nobody is perfect, they does not consider that normality is fashionable at least), his best friend Jane manages to understand him, he has a lot of "friends-with-benefits", sex has finally become an important part of his life.

But otherwise, the lonely young man has no future plan, no particular desires. He feels he could do more, but he feels stuck, locked up in a dark loop where he can do no more than go around in circles.

DING DONG

The occupant grimaces when he hears the famous bell whose sound annoys him whenever it is used, he turns on the coffee maker and goes towards the front door. He wonders who it can be, only Jane has double the key of his apartment but she still has to be with Charlie for their _girl time_ , watching a horror movie or his BFF has to push one more of her giant dildos in Charlie's deformed anus. Jane is even worse than Ben and Max, surely as bad as any other guy in the world in terms of perversity.

A tall blonde mature woman is revealed when he opens the door, assured and wearing a tuxedo and a pair of black shoes of all that is formal. He can not help but take a quick look at her cleavage where he sees her bare skin, indicating that she should not wear anything under her blazer, but he quickly looks up.

It's amusing but she makes him think of his favorite actress in the Stargate SG-1 series, she must be a look-alike because he does not see a supposed twin sister of the actress come to see him.

"Greeting Clement, my name is Naomi. I've heard a lot about you" she says with a big smile, really looking delighted to see him.

"Ah, that's nice but it's funny, I've never heard of you" he says a little embarrassed, he's never been the popular genre where people turn to look at him again.

It's a little strange that it's a perfect stranger who tells him that.

"Can I come in?" Naomi asks politely with a small smile "it's very important, we have a lot to discuss about your potential."

Interlocate by her statement, Clement shifts to let her in, which she does without embarrassment.

He still does not know why, but not to slam the door in her face will change his future forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, I'm finishing on this note because it's way too long and knowing me, I'm never going to be satisfied. I wanted to finish the story before the 14th of February but I was late, so the second chapter will come out when I finish it, I do not know when. Be patient!
> 
> If there are technical terms that you do not know, do not worry, I'll explain it in the next chapter. One thing to know from the Clement of 2022 to Clement of the past, that of the future is cradled in the power that eventually corrupted him in one way or another, while that of the past is "innocent" in some way.
> 
> I think I know what you think, "he often breaks the fourth wall and everything" but I do it for two reasons: I wanted to know the effect felt (it's very nice) and because I wanted to change my stories some original way. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Cast  
> Clement Chateaux - ???  
> Jane - Linda Tomassone  
> Naomi - Amanda Tapping  
> Emma Chateaux - Emma Watson  
> Elizabeth Chateaux - Elizabeth Gillies  
> Kelly Madison - Herself  
> Lynsey Bartilson - Herself  
> Jodelle Ferland - Herself  
> Jennette McCurdy - Herself  
> Daniella Monet - Herself  
> Emily Ratajkowski - Herself  
> Debby Ryan - Herself  
> Onika Maraj - Nicki Minaj  
> Missy - Eva Angelina  
> Annabelle "Anna" - Jasmine Webb  
> Benjamin "Ben" - Daniel Lee Curtis  
> Maxime "Max" - Devon Werkheiser  
> Samantha Benson - Jasmine James  
> Megan Benson - Liza Del Sierra  
> Denise Benson - Brandi Love  
> Charlie Leroy - Gianna Michaels  
> Jin Chester - Osric Chau


	2. The Catalysts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter, there will be few smut as I want to finish with the serious part. Nevertheless, I will continue to write new stories in this universe because I feel very inspired. I will probably begin with the part at the end of the first chapter, when Naomi enters the apartment, then I will continue the parallel universes theme to be exploited.
> 
> Oh yes, for space ship technology in this universe, I'm basing myself on the Forerunner/Human/Covenant fleet of the Halo series, because I'm too lazy to imagine new achievements, and I love the designs and architecture of the Forerunners/Humans/Covenant ships of "Halo". Let's say that games/novels of the same name never existed.
> 
> This chapter is the chapter of explanations, I will reveal several differences with the changes of this universe compared to ours. I will still mention elements of the Supernatural series, if you do not know it, I encourage you to discover it if you want, no pressure ^^. For the POVs Jane and Naomi, it is told according to their point of view but in the third person.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and I translate literally, so be indulgent, please.

 

 

_... Imagine a gigantic endless desert, arid sands as hot as the molten magma of a volcano, sand storms so powerful that you tears the skin ragged in flap, a scorching sun so hot that an exhibition of ten minutes ignites you without mercy. No shade, no plant life, no humidity to give you a break._

_If that's not enough, imagine now desert creatures, huge sandworms that stalk you relentlessly and swallow you to plunge deep into the earth. But this is only the external danger, the wild part easy to beat._

_The hardest thing to defeat is this installation. This structure is a giant funnel about the size of a megalopolis and the depth of ten kilometers, the designers have designed it to look like hell devised by Dante, but it is not hell. No, this place is even worse, they do not let you die in peace, suffering reigns in this area, death is not invited to enter. It's not for nothing that this place is called abyss of lamentation, once you dive in there, you have no hope, no future unless you are taken to be tortured again and again, again and again and again._

_The Pharaohs have absolutely all rights, inflicting their cruel punishment. They decided it that way, that is their will ..._

 

 **The Abyss of Lamentations, somewhere in the middle of the great Sahara Desert (on the border of Algeria, Libya and Niger)**  
**Secret prison belonging to the NHFS Government (Northern Hemisphere Federal State), Earth**  
**September 16, 2022 (Present) - A week later**

**POV Jane**

"... That's why you'll never be able to leave this prison, it's not hell or the prisons of paradise, it's even worse. No absolutions or redemptions, just tortures in rehearsal. The only way out is to tell the truth, and I put you in a prison that will treat you humanely" Jane ends her story wearily.

It is not her job to make the prisoners talk, she has more important to do but as HE asked her, she is responsible for the mission.

"You, you lie! This kind of thing can not exist without the public knowing it, my friends will come to save me" the new prisoner retorts with a triumphant smile.

"Impossible, the one who imagined this prison thought of everything, you will not be found. You know, there is no God in this universe, no angel or even demon. There are Catalysts and they are even less conciliatory than God ... I come from a world where God exists with righteous rules, paradise and hell, monsters and mankind. But in their world, there are those who serve them and take advantage of their favor ... and there are others, like you, I let you guess what they reserve for people like you."

The personal advisor to the chief-king of the Catalysts leaves some time for the information to reach the brain of the culprit. Shadow, the most powerful being in this universe, has personally entrusted this business to her because she has her confidence, she has known him for years (maybe even decades, she lost count with all these rewinds in time and these passages in other alternative universe) and even though things have changed in their function, Jane thinks she still has his support.

"You can not hide it forever from the people, you will end up being discovered and you will not go out!" the rude terrorist screams sardonically, trying to free himself from the shackles that hold him back but it's hardly lost, he does not have the strength to break the iridium. "And I'll be free as a hero, burn you that in your miserable brain!"

"Personally, I've stopped believing the heroes since they're actually monsters, but since you do not want to talk, I guess she can make you talk."

The investigator gestures with her hand, raising her arm behind her and after a few seconds, the cell door opens and an individual entered without rushing. The newcomer is in an ancient Egyptian style at the time of the Pharaohs, wearing a toga of impeccable whiteness with a golden border at the ends reaching above her knees that leaves her arms and naked right breast, her hair in dreadlocks neatly and perfectly parallel from right to left, a pair of cothurnus of a black Jais and several golden jewelery on her body.

**(Author: if you do not understand the dress code between this little note, I invite you to search on google. But if you are lazy, imagine a sexy Egyptian goddess, it goes cream ^^).**

Several rings with sapphires, emeralds and rubies, earrings with the effigy of a gold scarab with the back set with amethyst and diamond eyes, big gold and silver bracelets with engravings of Egyptian symbols, a bracelet on the left ankle made of several small golden ankhs, a brooch resembling the eye of Horus with a single large emerald to the eye attach to the left shoulder that prevents the garment from falling. Golden chains with small green precious stones cover her torso, one of whose chains descends the line of her hair to slip under her ears and descend lower. A necklace with a scarab spreading its wings arrives at the manubrium, a pastie with a ruby surrounded by small diamonds hides her nipple, and several small piercing-diamonds are fixed of which one in the center of the lower lip, another at the deepest point of the philtrum, and the last forms a small septum ring, between the nostrils. Not to mention the various lines of golden paint on her skin forming a beautiful drawing.

In short, she looks like an Egyptian goddess of antiquity who made a makeover for the modern era.

"I present you this one who's going to make you talk. I do not need to tell you her name, you will not remember her, and she's not as conciliatory or diplomatic as me." Jane breaks the obvious thoughts on the criminal's face. looking at the beauty in front of him, so that he reconcentrates his attention to her geolier. "On the other hand, I can tell you that our lovely guest has some unusual abilities, like what she did with your neighbor next door."

The prisoner turns his gaze to the cell to his left, whose wall lowers to find a room with bars between the two rooms, including a person inside. He shouted that he would be able to go on this _thing_  randomly walk in its cell, seeming to have no purpose or a semblance of intelligence. What was human is now a resuscitated corpse with many strips covering its body, except for some parts that leave its arms, stomach and lower part of the face uncovered. Blackened blood seems to have dried out on the numerous gashes and the three deep cuts, its extremely pale skin does not seem to have deteriorated, but he can say that this thing was no longer alive.

"That's what happens when a prisoner does not have a friendly conversation" Jane chuckles, putting her hand in front of her mouth to falsely hide her laughter "my not very talkative friend has a gift for necromancy, she and all the others pharaohs who are the guardians of this modest prison. So either you speak or she adds you to her collection. Your choice!"

"I do not know, please, do not let her turn me in, that's i-i-ITT" he screams frightened as he tries to get out of his straps that ties him to the uncomfortable chain.

While continuing to apologize and saying that he knew nothing about the attacks almost a week ago, Jane looks at the little metal jewelry attached to the headband at Brian's head for a moment, then she sighs seeing that there was no reaction. She walks towards the individual who shout his innocence and recovers the device, before going to the door.

"Sorry my good sir, but it seems that you really do not know anything about what I'm interested in. Ok, I'll let you both have fun" she winks at him before slamming the door behind her, ignoring the supplications of the convicted prisoner.

What a waste of time!

That's what she thought as she walked quickly to her personal ship, mooring to the only docking bay from the prison to the upper circle. Jane can not wait to leave this place, even for her, this prison is pretty scary. Although she has never had the experience of being thrown in jail for a crime, she does not even want to think about the possibility of a hypothesis. The fact that she is powerful does not mean that she is invincible, while her power could be removed from the mere thought of a Catalyst or some of their child.

Jane tries not to listen too much to the complaints coming from the walls, finally from the walls, rather living tissues. Indeed, the architecture of the prison is quite impressive but it is the components that are more terrifying. Made from skin and flesh, even sometimes a part of a human body still alive, a head looking in her direction, moaning with pain and lamentation, as if the structure of the building itself feeds directly from their pain, it is not for nothing that it is called the Lamentation Prison.

As far as she knows, the prison was not supposed to look like a kind of hell from the gluttony circle, the designer is a brilliant builder and the alpha of the dragons, the great Dagoon Fûka, a wise and peaceful being. Only his creation was corrupted by another alpha, the very first creature born supernatural of the universe and the most powerful also. Perverse and corrupt, she loves to cause problems to her other alphas siblings, or to humans in general.

"This world has become really weird, I almost regret mine" she thinks of herself, not bothering if she says it out loud.

She walks the floor in a circle, greets the various pharaohs to dress in a manner almost identical to the first and being almost all the time richly decorated with jewels (a characteristic shared for the members of their species), Jane takes the elevator who takes her to the floor where she continues her way to the docking bay.

Her ship, the " _Foreigner from Another Earth_ " is a small private vessel of about 200 meters long for almost a hundred wide, it has no landing gear because its anti-gravity reactor maintains it about thirty centimeters above the ground, powered by a small pinch fusion generator that allows it to be powered without being recharged. An almost unlimited energy source being give the model of the generator. The colors of ship are mostly black and white (about 70% black and 30% white) like the majority of the space fleets catalysts but it depends on the models of the machines, but that of Jane has a shade of blue and violet in the flanks, representing various drawings of her childhood. This machine is loaned by her boss, as she can no longer use her powers because of the grid of tour around the world.

"Ma'am, what are your instructions?" a mechanical voice without emotion said next to the ship.

The person, or another machine should she say, is a second generation automaton, having a human appearance but with perceptible machine representations, but most of it hiding by its pilot/butler uniform. _Sin-C33X189_ is a machine extremely loyal to its designers, obeying any order and although it looks like a blonde young woman looking cold and emotionless, she is a real machine of war. A powerful arsenal hidden in its slender body, the power of an army of 100,000 men.

Fortunately, this is only the civilian model, the military side is much more destructive than its counterpart. This is the bulk of their land force, with no need for tanks or heavy equipment, they have air and space support for that.

"Lead me on Chrysalis, I have to do my report" Jane simply responds, there is no need to be polite with these machines, they do not understand the concept of human feeling (although they can simulate it on mission special).

Sin-C33X189 climbs into the cockpit while Jane climbs into the back room, the size of a small 20 square meter apartment where she can relax during the trip.

After a few seconds, the ship leaves its position and climbs into the air at the same time as the opening opens in a perfect semicircle (such as the opening of the stargate iris of the Stargate SG-1 series) and the sand does not fall as an energetic barrier device prevents the flow of grains. Once gone, the single opening closes quickly and the sand quickly covers the entrance, preventing any visual detection of the secret prison. The automaton activates the stealth of the ship and they disappear from sight as well

"The trip will take about ten minutes, maybe eleven if there is traffic" Sin coldly states whose Jane has become accustomed over the years.

The ship takes a little more speed by synchronizing with the gravity of the planet before rising into the air. They cross the various cities of the southern hemisphere and Jane looks at the places where she thinks the pharaonic colonies are positioned. Their species prefers to live among themselves and are quite isolationist, not liking foreigners much except for food. Pharaohs live in inverted pyramids underground, around the prison and in the vast Sahara desert (there are at least four large pyramids/settlements near the major cities of the region).

The "Foreigner from Another Earth" finally leaves Earth's airspace, crossing the active holographic camouflage of the micro-satellites mulititude whose purpose is to hide the space activities of the catalysts, even if they cautiously control all Earth satellites, be it those for the weather or spy satellites. Once out of bearing Earth's gravity, the ship moves at full power and speeds toward the destination.

Jane puts a falling lock behind her ear and turns the page of the magazine she reads, a magazine that does not come from the Earth. She comes across an article about the positive opinion of the population on the vaccine against the harmful effects of radiation, according to official statistics of an office appointed for this purpose. Even if the real purpose of the vaccine is to improve the human uterus/testicles so that the design gives girls or futanaris each time (it is a 99% effective method, it will always remain 1% of man). Mankind ignores it but man is a species of way of extenction, they will never know it as a large population are already enslaved in spite of themselves, and anyway, giving birth to a futanari is fashionable but it is very expensive, there are centers for that.

Jane thinks of other genetic manipulation in the past, as this artificial gene create in the laboratory to accept the mixture with other animal/plant species, it helps for the hybridization to a certain extent. Another DNA-modifying vaccine reduces metabolism and limits the emotional field of people, making them perfectly docile (for high-risk subjects like criminals and unstable people like crazy). It also improves the human gastrointestinal system to no longer produce feces and renders intestines unnecessary. There is also the plan of massive sterilization of uncontrolled territories (all the southern hemisphere, finally all the territory still beyond the Northern Hemisphere Federal State), to be able to control the human population at their leisure. There are other territories in the south, spared from the sterilization plan, which are at the service of the NHFS, such as the Independent Republic of Guyana (constituting the territories of Guyana, Surinam and Lagwiyann), the Western Maghreb (constituting Morocco, Algeria and Tunisia), South Africa, Australia/New Zealand and Japan. These are other capricious of Catalysts to favour their child, Jane can not understand their interest but she prefers not to ask questions, she is on the side of the winners.

She reads another article, on the real interests of bringing Mars and Venus closer to Earth, in the habitable circumstellar zone. This is not yet analyzing but she has heard about a project on the merger of Mercury at the CHZ, there are also discussions to make Mars a second moon of the Earth, and because of the size priche of Earth, Venus will be a neighboring planet with perhaps Mercury as its satellite. But these are just speculations, nothing is really decided according to the advice.

But it is achievable, it is in the means of the Catalysts to create these exploits.

She turns another page and looks at an article about the popularity of alphas, a debate that Jane finds sterile but it makes people talk, it occupies them. She thinks of her own world before being banished into it. It was crazy enough from her point of view as a nephilim but there were laws, unshakeable rules. This world is quite changeable, the Catalysts have the power to modify the natural order according to their will, they could destroy this universe if they really wanted it, of a single thought.

God does not exist in this world, nor darkness, or even angels, demons or monsters. It is a sterile world of all magic and supernatural creatures. But there are catalysts.

According to their wish, they created new supernatural species. First there are the **Alphas** , the fathers/mothers of **Evas** , the first ten supernatural creatures of this crepuscular universe, but they did not stop at them. The **Deviants** were created after the evas, deviants of type « **Monster** » or « **Human** », they replace the monsters while the evas replace the angels and the demons. Not having stopped in so good chein, they created **Deities** , **Judges** and **Zodiacs** , having their own role in this universe.

Few evas and deviants live on Earth, they live on a planet at a good distance from the Earth, at the edge of the galaxy.

There have, of course, been some failures, called « **Primitive Beasts** » that are far too wild and bloodthirsty to cohabit with humans. But having not had the heart to suppress them, these animals live on earth in isolated places, even if there are sometimes accidents.

Jane comes across advertisements turning pages, one on a doctrine of the _religion_  of catalysts. Deus Ex Machina is a religion create in 1994, based on the faith of the God-Machine and its protective angels. She understands that angels must be catalysts given the number but the _**god-machine**_ , is it a creation of this faith or does it really exist? She would like to know but she does not have the power, her powers are reduced to a minimum by the _Huge Pylons_ , a grid of sliver towers on earth, in the sky and in the space control by the catalysts (they are equipped to neutralize the celestial and demonic powers not allowed by the catalysts) and Naomi passes for a simple human. ( **Author: remember to go to the notes at the end of the chapter for the lexicon of the terms of this universe** ).

Despite everything, she remains the most important agent for Shadow, the king of the catalysts and _master_  of the universe, her powers are almost useless if she did not have this bracelet that protects her from the effects of silver towers by denying her powers. A privilege that Naomi does not have and it makes Jane very happy.

She allows herself a small smile at the sight of the naughty pub of a succubus eva, a creature with very advantageous forms with short pink hair with a red begonia above the left ear. The succubus reveals her bare chest, but two pasties in the shape of a black five-pointed star that covers her nipples, her blue transparent top held over her chest and her sunglasses up to just let see her pink eyes, the eva has a shy little smile but invites the viewer to join her. This kind of ad to spend good time together is very common in the society of evas and deviants, it begins to be accepted for the Earth even if mentalities are still closed for the most part.

There is not really any difference between human and evas, physiologically humanoid, very human tastes and they all have human emotions and feelings.

No, their main difference between evas/deviants and humans is their primary need: evas/deviants feed off sexual energy. Eating, drinking, sleeping, breathing, defecating and protecting oneself from cold/heat is totally useless to them, otherwise they hibernate. It is for this reason that laws/beliefs about sex are removed/modified, catalysts meet the needs of their children.

Jane puts the magazine and looks in the porthole. They are now in Jupiter's orbit, between two huge warships of type " _Battle Cruiser_ ", heavy space cruisers that form the backbone of the fleet's military might. The two cruisers scans their ship and after they give permission, Sin pilot their craft to enter the opening of their destination.

Chrysalis is not one of the moons of Jupiter, it is a _World-Shield_ (a small sphere of dyson) of a size slightly larger than Mercury, which constitutes the base of operations in the solar system. It is here that they design their plan for humanity, create new species before testing them on Earth. That's what she knows in any case, Jane is not really allowed to know the plans for humanity.

There is so much that she ignores, that they ignore with Naomi all the events caused by the catalysts. Things degenerated when they let him test the limits of his powers, and now he has become uncontrollable.

As they enter the atmosphere of Chrysalis, Jane wonders if she should do anything, she is certain that Shadow will not protect her despite their friendship if she betrays him.

 _Better to wait, to seize the good opportunity if it presents itself_ , she thinks by closing her eyes, concentrating on the present moment.

* * *

 

 **In a large pyramid structure, in the Southeast part of Chrysalis World-Shield**  
**Sanctuary of Spirit, Dr. Jenove's laboratory**

**POV Naomi**

The great quadruped humanoid creature runs head-first against the armored glass of all its forces, trying to escape from its cell and wanting to regain its freedom. The first thing it will do, as itsr instinct dictates to it, is to find the first living creatures crossing its path and devouring them slowly.

That's about all that Naomi knows about the primal centaur, an monster without conscience or some kind of intelligence that originally looked like a centaur of human legends, but it's revealing in a nightmarish form. Only the human part is a part of its head and the top of the bust, coppery red hair reaching the base of the neck, its mouth constantly open, because it has no jaw, with its three long tongues waving in the tunes in search of its prey. Stumps in the arms even if the creature has never had, the canines drawing an oval in the belly. The monstrosity screams its discontent with strident cries in its cage, walking in a circle through its paws resembling two-meter arms with seven-fingered hands ending in claws. No skin, its flesh giving off a putrid odor in contact with the air, its slime with a foul odor is a powerful toxin.

What could its creator have imagined in creating this _**t** **hing**_? They managed to capture him after it had been a massacre at a scout camp, she was assigned to the scene of the slaughter, capture this thing after human sacrifices (the council of Catalysts did not want to send evas/deviants), use amnesics on survivors and families of victims, delete records and all memories of victims and the digital data linking them. In short, it has been thirty hours of grueling cleaning. Amnesics are a chemical compound developed to cause amnesia in the person, they are mainly used in the suppression of sensitive information by eliminating intangible memories. Their use is decided at the order coming from the Catalysts or an eva by special authorization.

"Tranquilizers or any type of calming have no effect against this being, the fluids covering his body seem to have a negative effect against our measures" the person declaring this fact has a metallic voice and seems to have problems with his breath.

Dr. Jenove is a brilliant and renowned scientist who has helped develop the advanced technologies of Catalysts (with the help of these) on neural implants, the PSA ( **Process Speed Acceleration** ), wormholes and well others. He is part of a triumvirate of scientific genius who has received the favor of the Catalysts, making them elected officials with some powers especially as immortality (their intelligence making them indispensable), and the few humans will not be treated as a sub-race.

It's a gift they rarely make, people that Naomi finds useless or unpleasant.

The doctor is a handsome European-type man with an unshaven beard, wearing a breathing mask covering his nose and mouth because his respiratory/vocal systems are irreparably damaged. Dress in black vintage pants, a turtleneck, safety shoes and an open white coat. He also wears a steampunk eye patch to his right eye, an armband with a symbol that Naomi does not identify, and a long scar running from the upper lip to the right temple. In his left hand, his touch pad of latest generation lights up a holographic screen. The holographic _notes_  show symbols and figures that are incomprehensible to Naomi, but the picture of the primal centaur is very clear that it is data about the monster.

As for Jane's assistant, Naomi wears a dark blue and black women's tuxedo, with a triangle neckline just above the belly button, and a pair of beige boots.

"How long until the elimination procedure?"

"Unfortunately we can not. Shadow ordered that it be released in another Earth space, somewhere in Central America" the lack of interest in the doctor's voice is heard in Naomi's thin ears, as she intends him to move.

She shakes her head following him, why Shadow refuses to destroy these dangerous beasts? She never understood her intentions since she met him. She meets other primitive beasts in their cage following the scientist, what is called a marsh lamia being a humanoid woman with snakes instead of hair, big black snakes covering the skull with a demonic skull at the head of snakes, whose look of reptiles provokes a mad fear in the individual. The base of the lamia is a dark green python without scales, a smooth surface that can slide faster than its distant relatives. They picked it up at a costume party in Atlanta, people had their faces distorted by absolute terror and some kill others for no logical reason, pure murderous rage.

But it was child's play compared to the Queen of Insects. This beast is one of the few to present a form of intelligence, it is like a queen of bees (see even the authoritarian behavior of a queen) of four meters long with the upper part of the bust to the face to the human appearance. The coif like two large orange horns with two insect eyes on the outer side of the horns, the antennas ending with a human eye with eyelid, the arms with three big fingers, four lower legs attached to the big elongated abdomen making two-thirds from body. Its morphology is already impressive, except that it is more dangerous than a simple layer. There have been recent cases in Indonesia about disappearances in villages and glimpses of insectoid monsters.

An investigation was conducted. It turned out to be a network of hives installed deep in the jungles of Borneo, and the captured humans were altered by the queen. Their bodies mutated to become partly insects, but it did not seem reliable every time. Once the enemy neutralized, the interior of the hives was made with a terrifying discovery. Some females became surrogate mothers for the spider/man hybrids, laying their eggs in their comfortable belly, the females became _docile_  were then glued against the walls, their arms merging with the structures, and the leg loss without trace visible amputation. It seems to be a reaction to an unknown chemical substance.

Most hybrids were not dangerous, looking like missed miscegenations and pitiful to see how they could not even move. The successful hybrids were very lethal, half-human in appearance until their faces split into four to discover their true killer-insect face.

But the horror was to see how the queen made these transformations. She introduces the different human subjects by the anus and after a certain time (from four to twelve minutes according to the recorded subjects), they leave the same hole by becoming a new organism constituted of several insects (the agents noted mainly parts of spider, ant, bee, praying mantis, beetle and scorpion).

It goes without saying that the hives were burned, insect organisms eliminated and all traces of this affair erased and amnesia.

The pair crosses several pentagonal corridors to get to another room where research is not focused on living organisms, but on technologies. Passing a new experimental room, they come across a researcher working concept on an orb whose surface is made of small hexagonal triangle.

This researcher is a deviant type monster, this kind of deviant acts more on these instincts but it is not uncommon to see who seems human. This deviant is a Nias, a kind of human/tree hybrid like the dryads but her only physical differences are her hair made from brown oak leaves and her hands which are five-branched green roots. All races of evas/deviants have physical differences in their species. But it's quite unusual to see a nias here, they prefer to live in the big forests than in the cities of steel.

The orb whose "fingers" of nias works is a Process Speed Acceleration device (or PSA), a technlogy that speeds up any process, doing things faster without delay or slowing down (it can also slow them down). This does not affect the flow of time in itself, just what is involved.

Dr. Jenove speaks with the deviant researcher on the orb, Naomi is not interested in the discussion and looks at the information on the central holographic panel at the back of the room. The information that passes is about new-generation implants, a tiny microcomputer implanted at the base of the skull (just behind the ear, the implant resembling a small L) and allowing the wearer to have various communication functions. advanced and with various interfaces.

Again, this is not a technology create to help mankind. Naomi does not know why the Catalysts create all these things ... or for WHO should she be more specific. If she had her angletic powers, she would use them to search people's thoughts or interrogate them, but not only are they neutralized, this universe forbids her at first.

The short-haired blonde angel pushes the various blue holographic interfaces to try to find out more. The screen loads with the image of a pinch fusion generator but it looks different, Naomi has already seen and it has a different structure, and it looks different according to the comparison with a normal counterpart. Naomi tries to read the information but she can not read the symbols. The language commonly used by catalysts is a combination of Aramaic and Enochian, with the form and meaning of different symbolls than normally, but these symbollas are different. It seems to be a new Enochian-Catalan dialect, using the basis of the angelic language (meaning different symbols) with new symbols created by the Catalysts. The frustration wins Naomi as the only word she understands (write in Modern French) is " **Nyx** " and " **71%** ", what can it be?

Naomi closes the file as she hears the conversation between the doctor and the researcher come to an end, she goes to meet them and takes a neutral attitude.

As she walks to the next room, she wonders what purpose this new generator will be using. A normal pinch fusion generator is a fusion reactor that generates plasma and replicates the conditions at the center of a star. The most powerful generators already in use produce very large quantities of energy, as much as a star at its peak, so what would be the use of the one who should make the size of the Moon? Such power, what kind of machine do they want to feed?

Too many questions, too unknown, there was not so much secret even in Heaven in her universe. Naomi would have preferred to stay in bed after being killed by Metatron but she does not know what mystery she was here when she woke up.

"Ah, Dr. Jenove, what do you think?" a new assistant catches their attention as they cross a test room on the EGSs.

Yui shows them her new outfit, consisting of a simple red long-sleeve shrug, and a purple bell-bottom with open-crotch but the young assistant does not expose her private parts to newcomers. Indeed, a biotechnological plate eight-shaped covers her chest (at the level of the nipples) with the adhesive part, and others are glued to her hips and forearms. These are body temperature regulators (BTR), a device designed to regulate the body temperature to its environment, and it seems to be a prototype like the latest generations (put on the market more than five years ago) look like big bracelets enclosing the three-quarter of the forearm.

The most interesting is the plate covering and molding the crotch, hiding the pubis to the lower back, with decorative motifs and provided with various items. It seems to be one of the latest innovations in the electricity generation system, recovering some of the electrical energy provided by the human body, and at first glance, the EGS configuration is in sync with the BTR. It's very aesthetic but Naomi thinks it's going to cost a lot of money ... although, humans are very wasteful by nature, it's not a problem.

Naomi ignores the Yui's belly bulge, whose shape of a human in a fetal position is visible under the skin. Yui may look like a human woman but she is actually a deviant of type predator, the difference between human is predator is not the outside but the inside of the body. Their digestive system is a large stomach that could accommodate and digest, with aphrodisiac acids (for human do not panic during digestion), a person in juste a few days. The Predators can swallow humans in one gulp, their jaws could dislocate themselves like a snake, and the sternum was split in the middle, allowing the ribs to move so large bodies could pass by. They are also dominant charmers with a ferocious appetite, feeding exclusively on humans.

Yui seems to have been nourished not long ago, as the person in her stomach moves a little.

The EGS is usually worn in special diapers for those who have little financial means or for a touch of humiliation if wearing by slaves. There are also those who are used in normal prison, bigger and easier to produce, and there is no need for prisoners' consent because it is in the new amendment on the state of prisons.

"Impressive, but the prototype had to be ready six weeks ago. Nickson took a long time to finish it."

"Yes, he, uh, he had a lot to do, with his family, all that" Yui blushed looking away, not knowing how to protect her boss.

Naomi rolls her eyes in exasperation. Nickson is just the chief engineer, responsible for carrying out projects on the performance of human entertainment tools. He is a good employee according to Yui but he is a Cerberus, and like all the deviants of type cerberus, they share their body with their second head. The advantage is that the cerberus have two heads and four arms, making them a very good hands and smart enough, but one of the heads do not necessarily share the lifestyle with each other, and there are often conflicts.

So yes, it seems that Nickson will become a problem if his " _brother_ " isn't cooperative anymore, Nickson's employer will have to send him to the psychiatrist to solve this problem.

"No matter. Good job on the prototype, it is very aesthetic" Naomi closes the unnecessary debate because they still have work to do and she does not want to waste time for these trivia.

Dr. Jenove gives Yui new instructions and he leaves with the angel in their departure destination.

Two minutes pass until they arrive in Dr. Jenove's private office. It is a spacious space with decorations from the last years of the Soviet reign, even if red is not the dominant color, an oak desk that would have belonged to JFK, and paintings of Romanesque religious figure.

The doctor puts his tablet of data and goes directly to his terminal to copy the files that Naomi came to look for. She waits patiently looking at the holographic billboard where data on five cities-test. These are cities specially selected to demonstrate the cohabitation of humans with evas and deviants, one of these cities is in Florida and bears the name of « _Concordia_ », it is only an alias because you have to have an accreditation to read it and she does not have it. Naomi is just the delivery person and that annoys her.

This is only the first phase, the easiest, to allow control of humans. But it's essential!

"This is why you came looking for" the immortal doctor is handing data crystal, a form of computer storage made of silicone and crystal, to Naomi.

"I hope it will be useful, bosses make me do a lot of things that have never been used before."

"You should go, time does not wai" the doctor declares without considering her remarks while looking at his pocket watch.

She does not even bother with a "thank you" or "goodbye", this guy is already immersed in his work the second he gave her the chip, this case already belonged to the past for him. Naomi remembers the time she was responsible for her peers, and politeness was in order when they worked for her. She feels herself that she's just a trainee, and it's tiring.

She takes Jenove's private elevator and quickly walks out of the research building. A vast octagonal pyramid-shaped structure, whose top is cut diagonally with a sphere on the cut part, and several other spheres ending in dome are at each corner of the building and dispose from bottom to top. Finally, it is difficult to describe the structures, they are quite fussy about the details. She tries not to look too much at the landscape by going to her final destination but the path is long and there is a lot of activity in this world.

While walking through a park, Naomi crosses the path of a young arachnee (deviant of type human) do her jogging. The Arachnees look like a person whose lower part would be a tarantula but they have no dna of archnid. Their creator simply doubled the size of the lower part and added a spider-like abdomen. The eight paws are replaced by human legs, the abdomen has a different design for each Arachnees on the back, all united in the flesh color of the human part. They were originally designed to carry very heavy loads from the weight of a filled storage container, the surface of their foot allows them to stick on a surface and very useful for very tall buildings, and glands producing silk in the abdomen have enzymes useful for some incurable remedies and some fiber optics in spaceships.

The archnee wears her long black hair in a ponytail at the height of the skull, except for a lock behind each ear. She is dressed in a simple white sports bra, a purple yoga pants adjusted in low-rise and molding her advantageous forms are wearing on her first pair of leg and a little extended to the hips of the second pair. Except for her main pair of legs, her other knees are equipped with soft purple kneepad with the emblem of a black rose. The rest of her lower body is naked but it's not like she needs to cover herself, there's nothing intimate to show. The way she manages to run with her eight legs is fascinating and slightly bewitching.

In the shopping street of the neighborhood, Naomi wanders through a parade about the new bondage style of human slaves. Humans are forbidden on the spatial structures of the Catalysts but there are exceptions, like humans become Familiars and Slaves for example. This is what deviants-human are: physiologically human but superior to these at genetic levels and in the food chain. A presenter (deviant type slime) speaks in his megaphone on his various products on the stage, Naomi stops a moment to watch the various slaves, some are human furniture but really turn into furniture. She complains the one who has been converted into a toilet, his organs transpose and dispose in the flush, the slaves can not complain as they are legally no longer considered human, just objects.

Another slave has amputated legs/arms, the stumps of the arms are arranged in flower pots and currently carries carnivorous plants. What replaces the legs is a rectangular pedestal and keeps the "living statue" in place, a water bottle is attached to the back and a pipe is pushed into the rectum, so that the water flows through the intestines and leaves through mouth and nipples open. It would be considered as inhuman on Earth but it is normal in societies of evas/deviants, humans do not really have rights like being alive at their home, especially the Slaves (being dispose according to the desires of their owner).

The presenter turns the audience's attention towards the series of pink and azure onaholes to his left. The Onaholes were Slaves whose behavior towards their masters was considered unacceptable, they were transformed into soft/lubricated materials and modeled to just serve as a sexual offender. They are naturally designed to take orders and satisfy their masters, they do not think and think anymore, just obey.

With the three tentacles that the slime has just grown from his back, the presenter shows the different places where onaholes sensitize the genitals penetrator of their owner and he explains the various measures to take after using them. A Slime is a deviant of monster type, they are human until they are fifteen years old, where they take their true viscous form, they also possess at this moment their powerful power of dissolution. Slimes do not really have gender because their bodies are semi-liquid and semi-transparent, very sticky/flexible and they can change shape at will. They are virtually indestructible except for the "Slime Core" serving them as heart/brain, they are their souls. The presenter had just had sex because a white seed stock is visible in his belly.

Unfortunately for Naomi, whose lifestyle is rather chaste, the lifestyle of evas-deviants are focused exclusively on sex. Indeed, sexual energy is their only source of food and their main source of vital energy. So their society is mainly focused on sexual activities, in various ways and adopted in most human societies, those controlled/manipulated by the Catalysts.

Naomi continues her way until the stop of the shuttles (Author: equivalent of a stop of bus) that she has just missed and the next will pass in ten minutes. She hears a lively conversation behind her.

"Damn, I love this singer" a Nias wearing a kimono declares with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Go Erza Fox!" her Familiar friend answers in the same cheerful tone, wearing a blue/white cheerleader uniform.

The angel looks in the direction of the young fans and raises her head to see the famous talented singer doing her choreography on the giant screen on one of the towers. Erza Fox is as much an idol for the evas/deviants as for the humans, she animates the crowds and her voice is so catchy that she even manages to snatch a smile from Naomi.

The singer in the video clip is dressed in a peacock blue long-sleeved yukata and stopping at mid-thigh, a note of music to her left bust and three sets surrounding the sleeves, after the golden stripe just before the sleeves and the end of the yukata ends. A purple belt covers her waist and the preview of a top of the same color by her cleavage, Erza wears a mid-stockings covering her right calf and a stockings just before reaching the yukata at the level of the left leg. The graphic representation of eight keys of a piano covers the outer part of the bottom (mid-stockings/stockings of the same color as the yukata), and purple creepers complete her stage outfit. She wears her long purple hair in a ponytail with a golden scrunchie and falls to her thighs, a loop touching her shoulders at each side of her head and she also wears a black audio headphones with a golden stripe.

It is the number one in the heart of many people, diversifying into love songs to punk-rock, she stirs the crowds and enlivens the hearts of everyone.

At the other end of the street, Naomi contemplates a comical spectacle between a little girl of twelve years old and a gang of four deviants who seems to make fun of the kid. But in view of the holding of the child, they should not have done it. The kid shows a big wizard stick in her hands and casts a spell on the unconscious. They are all four metamorphosed into girl/toad sexy for the Nias, woman/tiger attractive for the Arachnee, man/cow with milk flowing from her breasts and penis erect for the Predator, and finally as a man/sea horse for the last of the band.

"Damn, little pest. Give me back my original appearance" Naomi reads between the lips of the man transformed into a man/seahorse.

"Hi hi hi, I think you'll like it!" the wizard retorts.

The kid casts a new spell on the four idiots and they find themselves miniaturized in a cage that has just appeared.

They should have been more careful, it is dangerous to laugh a wizard but as in all societies, evas/deviants also include idiots. The Wizards are evas born from the union of a Catalyst and a Lilim, they are particular because they have a great power of conjuration and have a huge source of magic. In return, they stop growing up around the age of thirteen. Their personality is quite infantile, for a majority at less.

And like all evas/deviants, their lifestyle is centered on sex and even if they look like a kid, they are older than that. The proof as the holding of this wizard is composed of a shrug with long and puff sleeves (the shrug made of a black lace in the shape of rose), connected with an open skirt on the front by suspenders (two to the front and two at the back), a pair of black thigh boots with an emerald eye on their knees, a hat falling with a big red node and a black goat's skull. Her wizard's ship represents a long, gluttony, dark blue caduceus with a ruby where the two snakeheads meet (as in the middle of the goat's skull). Finally, various sticky black tentacles jiggle of her "clothes" one of which interweaves her neck and hiding her sex, even if Naomi thinks it rubs her crotch to excite the Eva.

A message appears on the sign screen from stop of the shuttles, indicating that there will be a delay and that the next shuttle will not come for forty minutes. The blond angel shakes her head and decides to resume her walk. She would have preferred to take the shuttle than to walk in the district of excesses, between her and her destination.

On the way, Naomi makes other annoying encounters. The « **District of Excesses** » is aptly named because all activities exceed the norm, even for evas/deviants. A couple of deviants make love through the glass of a store while another couple looks outside the store, the male rubbing the crotch of his partner in her pants. A predator makes her advances to have sex in an alley, the deviant wearing a costume similar to the "Princess Leia's bikini" without the fabrics covering the breasts and crotch, purple fencenet stockings, a cap and boots to pink wedge soles. The purple belt made of condom sachets means everything, but Naomi refuses.

Then she meets a breeding scene of minotaurs/holstaurs in an open barn. They are both deviants of type human, Holstaurs are women with close cows' physiology, producing large amounts of milk and giving birth to more children. While the Minotaurs are exceptionally manly men, they are designed to mated with the Holstaurs and many other species because they are very exotic. Their physical appearances are nothing like cows/bulls, but they are used to wearing accessories of these animals, and to walk on tiptoe.

Three holstaurs are leaning against a balustrade to be milked by the appropriate machines, they discuss whether they go to dance club or cinema after work. Two more holstaurs are crouching to masturbate the huge phallus of their reproductive minotaur until he spurts into the seals where its seed will be sold at a restaurant. For some species, the sperm of Minotaur is equivalent to an aphrodisiac or a cochtail, the tastes are very different and varied according to the eva/deviant.

For a sum of credit (their official currency, rhodium coins), other deviants come to be mated by the minotaurs. Like this cerberus (topless and ripped pants) slouching on a milking table with her legs spread, all her orifices filled with cum and some flowing from her mouths and open vagina.

A slime lying below a squatting arachnee, both wearing just a white tight t-shirt with the words " **I ❤ Minautore Cock** ", are mated by one of the finest specimen of Minautor of the region. Another cerberus, hermaphrodite this time (but a male head and a female head for their species), gets fucked doggy style while moaning their pleasure while the breeding male continues to mate with them by accelerating his pace.

Naomi leaves the premises avoiding the milk factory and the nursery (where the children of the Minotaurs/Holstaurs live in their youngest age), and continues on her way. She meets two waitresses in French maid uniform in front of a maid cafe, one of them hands her a flyer on their restaurant where the angel reads that there is a new promotion. Naomi refuses and moves away as soon as possible, one of the french maids being a nomouth.

The Nomouths are a category of deviant-monster with some common point with remoras. They measure the maximum size of 2.50m in general, strong arms and legs, widened hips, their particularity is that they do not have a mouth/nose on the face, only four to six small orifices acting as nostrils alone the ends of the cheeks. Their genders are easily recognizable, males reach their maximum size of 1.40m in adulthood and they are the only ones to have a lizard-like tail. As for the mouth, the females have one instead of each nipple and their breast is monstrously bulky, which can contain an adult man in a fetal position without difficulty, while the males have a mouth in place of the navel and they would have a hard time holding a whole watermelon inside. They are telepathic, as they have no mouth to express themselves orally. Although they are impressive, they are quite harmless and they cleanse the body of dead skin and infections with their saliva.

"Do you want to join our church?" a young believer in a nun's uniform asks her with an innocent smile.

Naomi shakes her head as she walks away again, the nun shrugs her shoulders and resumes her activity of masturbating the cocks of the two futanaris by her side and picking up the male's cock in front of her in her small mouth.

This girl is a Dark Priest of the order of DEM, a fanatical believer who distributes the good word of the god-machine and its angels in the universe (of what Naomi knows, nearly a dozen galaxies has been explored and some worlds were colonized by evas and deviants). Their symbol is that of the « **Triple Goddess** » (a circle representing the sun in the center of two crescent moon, the hollow part of the croissants carry outwards), like the one that the nun wears as a rhodium pendant around her neck.

Unlike human religions, which consists/encourages the vow of chastity, the sex is currently privileged to them. Their outfits are very light, as the little dress not covering the crotch is transparent, she does not wear underwear but otherwise, she wears the black veil and the Catholic wimple. Naomi conlut that she is either on probation or is punished, looking at the chastity belt that covers her crotch.

"Watch out, watch where you are going!" an Elemental screams at a Tentacle that did not look where she was going, as the Tentacle carries a lot of racing bag with marks on it.

The elemental of water wearing a jean jumpsuit with the zipper at the front, carries meanwhile a piano that he manages to carry with additional arms made of water, while the tentacle carries a yellow crop top with denim shorts and suspenders to keep the shorts loose. Elementals and Tentacles are deviants-monster, the first composer of an element of which he is principally constituted. The second is a kind of human/sprawling plant cross, they are sometimes wild and hungry for sex all the time (capturing their victim and plunging them into an endless haze of lust) but when they are tamed, they make perfect servants.

Thirty meters away, Naomi meets an outdoor orgy, which is not uncommon because exhibitionism is common among evas/deviants. There's everything from romantic getaways to soft love, hardcore fucking, humiliation and BDSM. A girl-succubus dressed in a simple transparent nightie (the tattoo of four black rhombus forming a larger rhombus together) plays seductress with her male partner fully dressed, caressing his chin and puts a finger against his mouth to silence him, then she kisses him tenderly.

Three deviants of mingled races in crouching position, dressed in pink mouth corsets and pink bondage cuffs connecting the thighs-wrists, move from the pelvis against very big sextoys glued to the ground. They seem to be hazed because they wear a tight top tube that crushes their breasts with the colors/labels of a famous college on Chrysalis.

"Come on little sister, that's how you have to treat your boyfriend" a predator says to her family member, both wearing a bra/gloves with long sleeves/skirt in pink latex "that's the place of the males in our family. Mom does it all the time to Dad and she will not be happy if you deflate."

Big sister pulls her arm out of the anus of her younger sister's boyfriend, the boyfriend is forced on all fours with buttocks in the air and force to stay so by a system of rope and clothespin on the flanks of his body. Big sister spreads his ass looking insecurely at her sister, who hesitates a moment before pushing her fist in, but her older sister helps her with her free hand pushing the arm to the elbow in the male hole.

Further on, several males of all kinds of deviants are positioned in sex machines and sybians, they are also placed on sawhorses and Saint Andrew's crosss. A small public takes the bets on the one who will enjoy the fastest, the long way or the one who begs them to let him go.

There is a long stand of gloryholes running along the main wall of the public restroom, two akanames of type deviant-human (dressed in red straighten-breasts and black petticoats) occupies the post of cleaner and wipes the seed remains on the last tour fucking ten minutes ago with their tongue. The Akanames have an incredibly long tongue filled with aphrodisiac and stimulant to awaken sexual tension. A futanari could no longer wait and do not hesitate to fill one of the slaves with her thick cock, the slave being a milf dressed in a thick orange top and black leggings with open crotch.

There is a trio next to the fountain, a married black-skinned Slave couple takes care of the majestic cock of their white-skinned Minotaur partner. It seems that even among the deviants/evas, cuckolding is de rigueur. The black man wearing a cock ring at the base of his genitals while his wife makes a titjob to her owner and shares the semen recovered in a kiss with consent her husband. The couple carries the mark of the slaves on their left buttocks by a marking with the iron.

"You want to participate? It's 10 credits for registration" an Ivy at the pixie cup asks her with a seductive look.

The ivy is wearing a purple bikini with a pair of fuck me boots, a long necklace and a three-row white pearl belt, and various tattoos on her body. The Ivys are deviants-monster of type plant, dark red hair and green skin marbled with ivies in which the veins. Their race is exclusively feminine and they have great power over flora and pheromones. She dyed the ends of her hair in fluorescent orange.

Naomi looks behind the ivy to watch a couple, a minotaur sitting on an armchair with a slave, in white bride lingerie with her hands tied behind her back, wriggles her buttocks along his cock and she is not happy of the situation.

"No" Naomi continues her way without looking back and even starts running. The last scenes made her uncomfortable and she wants to leave this world as soon as possible.

Finally, Naomi breathes relief when she sees the end of her destination: the docking bay.

She climbs the stairs to reach the stowage platform and when she reaches it, a small thief arrives without warning towards her and steal her coin purse. It's a little Devil, an eva born of a Catalysts and a Succubus, they are all males who have a power of hypnosis and create illusions. Their growth stops until they are twelve-thirteen as the Wizards, except for their malice and wickedness. Their physical appearance is of a young pre-teenager of blue color, a forked tail and small wings of black bat at the lower back (and two small wings on the forehead), the whites of the eyes become black and their pupil red blood with the iris like those of snakes.

This Devil is covered by a small orange anorak with matching little boots, he runs to the other staircase laughing meanly but he is stopped by a burst of energy that crosses his skull and spills his orange brain on the ground.

Naomi recovers her coin purse, which luckily flew to her after the thief's slaughter, and turns to where the energy shot was fired. That she was not surprised by discovering the alpha of alphas, the first supernatural creature created by the Catalysts, the mother of all Lilims. Dressed in a black jumpsuit with a purple waist cincher in black lace and a pair of thigh highs (one purple and one black) with stiletto heels, **Prima Goldriver** drinks a glass of wine sitting on a four-legged slave which serves as her seat.

Of all the people who inhabit the multiverse, Prima is one who does not value the lives of others, considering them either slaves or cannon fodder. the Lilims' alpha is too proud in granting herself all rights as the most powerful of the Alphas, although Naomi thinks her aggression comes from a lack of affection towards her parents the Catalysts. The Lilims are 25-year-old futanaris (maximum physical maturity) with large white wings (like those of the Devils, but larger) and they are a bit like the nobles of the evas/deviants. They also master some dark powers inherited from their parents. But being an Alpha, Prima has an appearance of an 18-year-old girl, amber eyes and a cobra behind each ear ( **Author: she also has a haircut similar to Sombra from Overwatch** ), a septum piercing and piercings to every corner of the lips.

There is her little troop around her, including Slaves but also Familiars and this time two Evas with her, evas turn into a slave. The succubus wears a black lace bodysuit under a jacket, a waist cincher connected to stockings with garters, all made in denims. She waves a big fan to blow some air to her mistress. The Priest is less well positioned compared to the succubus, she wears a pink straitjacket (with holes to get out her breasts) and filled with little red hearts, her arms are stuck behind by an armbinder, her legs badly worn by these ballet boots who hurts her feet and a black blindfold with red hearts to block her sight. She also carries a small tray between her teeth with a drink on it.

The Succubes are evas of a Lilim and a Human, while the Priests are born of a Lilim and a Hybrid. The succubus are playful and libidinous, have a great power of seduction and persuasion. A physiology close to humans with differences such as a tongue that can lengthen and change the tip to phallus, mouths instead of nipples and a forked tail. Unlike their counterpart the Dark Priests, the Priests have a physiology similar to the elves of the tales & legends and forked tail chained by chains. They are extremely loyal, have great faith in the Catalysts and their ideals.

People bow past Prima, either out of politeness towards their eldest or out of fear to not suffer her anger. The evidence is nobody cared about the death of the Devil and the cleaners came to take the corpse and clean the ground.

Prima gives her a hello and Naomi respectfully bows his head not to get her attention, the angel goes to the opposite direction of the Alpha in direction of the ship that has just landed. She does not know why Prima have been watching her for a while but it's not good, she scares her and if it was not for her special status of Catalyst's agent, Naomi is sure that Prima would turn her into her slave.

Further, Naomi arrives in front of the "Foreigner from Another Earth" which has just landed and its engines remain lit as it is right there to recover a passenger. The cargo hold opens with a small staircase forming and she sees Jane waiting inside.

"Greet dear assistant, ready for the trip" the playful nephilim looks at her before taking a falsely serious look. "Oh, you're pale, have you awakened a feeling? It's not like you."

Naomi grit her teeth not to answer this abomination, she climbs directly into the ship and prepares for the long journey that awaits them to deliver this datas.

* * *

 

 **In an unknown point outside the Galaxy**  
**In the control center of a particular vessel**  
**December 1, 2022 - Two months later**

"... There is only you whom I can entrust this mission. Do not disappoint me, Commander Flanigan" a dark, cavernous voice echoes in the flagship's control room.

"It will be done according to your orders, my Lord" the servant of the voice bows his head politely.

The image of the owner of the voice, whose identity is hidden in a black coat with some dark purple fabrics ( **Author: the same black coat as the Anti Black Coat** ), glitch for a second before disappearing from the holographic circle.

The Commander Johnson "Joe" Flanigan of _Daemon's Bravery_ , the Flagship of Glorious Redemption's fleet instructs deck officers to lead their fleet to the desired destination. A total of 46 spacecraft, chiefly _Dreadnoughts_ and _Escorts_ , cross the wormhole opened by Daemon's Bravery's wormhole generator and move closer to a gray and green gas giant with three rings.

Just above the wormhole that is closing, gigantic battle fleets are patiently waiting for orders from their master, positioning themselves outside the Galaxy. No natural world, no sun is close to all this crowd. In each of its tens of thousands of ships, they are mainly populated with War Automatons, IEs (Intelligence Evolved), Evas dedicated to Catalysts (mainly Hybrids, Dragons and Nightgaunts), aircrafts/long -range bombers/dropship-troop carriers fleets waiting in the sheds, and many other materials.

Most of these spacecraft are stationed around _Mobile Spaceports_ and _Mobile Battle Stations_ , moored to stowage bays designed as long tubes with walkways to accommodate the ships. Behind this mass of metal gears is four of the twelve worlds-shield, and behind is a colossal superstructure shaped like a six-petal flower. Two of these petals are larger than the others, this flower has a hollow in the center of its structure and instead, a planet is still under construction with the long central tower of 53000 km on the surface of the planet. Many of the areas and partitions of the floral structure are still not completed, superstructure's works has been delayed due to an incident involving a worlds-mining network and the materials have been delayed in delivering. The end of work forecast is expected in five years and three months being optimistic.

Since " _The World That Never Was_ " a few thousand kilometers from the central tower of _The Nyx_ , in his personal vessel which each Catalyst has one where he carefully observes the different routes of the vessels to avoid clashing, the infamous celebrity **Shadow** admires these machines of conquest and mentally plans their goals when his invasion operations will be feasible with his last big project: that to invade all parallel universes.

The mission he entrusted to his man of confidence, his only human leader of his immense army, is to subdue a revolt on a colony claiming its independence in the Perseus spiral arm, in the most remote area of the Earth. Unlike the propaganda of the unity of evas/deviants, most have feelings of freedom and Shadow can not allow them.

He activates a series of five keys and draws a semicircle on a touch screen, Shadow activates his teleporter to get to the core of the Superstructure through the teleportation grid of Nyx, allowing those who have the necessary accreditations of go from point A to point B of the zone.

A flicker of light pops up on a pedestal inside Nyx's core and Shadow appears and walks straight to his rendezvous. He is two kilometers away from his destination, a necessary measure because IT hates the effects of teleportation too close to it.

Always dressed in his black coat covering his entire body, with his boots and his gloves also black, even his face is hidden in the darkness covering it. Only his silhouette can give a clue to his genre. The King of Catalysts is anxious to finish with this universe, there is nothing interesting to discover or explore, all the things he has created seem to him bland now. Once he knows them, things quickly annoy him, saying that at one time, boredom is a great friend but he starts to bear it less.

He remembers innocent days before he becomes a Catalyst, if he did not help that girl at the time, none of that would happen. But in truth, no one is safe from corruption, not even him. He had to create an alter ego in the person of Shadow, an ambitious person who is not afraid to get his hands dirty.

Before he became Shadow, he tried to change things in his own way. Going back in time to improve his situation seemed like a good idea, not because he hated his family, but ... yeah, they are not good people. So he manipulated his adoptive parents thirty-four years earlier to fall in love, and they adopt him after manipulating his mother to put him through legal adoption. Then his adoptive mother adopts other children to have a big family, contrary to his first restricted family.

It was nice to have a mother being a pornographic actress, he always thought that _porn is perfect to change mentalities_ , even if there are still people stuck in their heads.

Shadow was not content with his home, he had also manipulated the leaders of Europe to start a real European Union (EU). Allow nudism to the states in private properties or private beaches, as well as the creation of « **seaside resorts naturism** » by privileging nudism. Put the right people in power, the majority of whom are women, in positions of responsibility to get things done earlier (in their own way) instead of all those who are incapable.

Then in his private life, his human life, Shadow focused on developing new energies (including the pinch fusion generators and the explotation of human energy to better enslave it), superior weapons technology and defenses, agribusiness, space expansion, medical research (with research centers against diseases/infections or even a product that makes the rectum clean and self-sufficient all by itself), human evolution, artificial and evolutionary intelligences (IAE), the selection between intelligent humans and stupid humans (privileging useful people cotnre idiots), etc.

It's hard to have to live many lives, many identities, but he has succeeded ... more or less.

A few hours ago in the **Castle of the Eternal Fervor** , he presided over the meeting of the **Catalysts Council** with his four other peers on the _Apophis_ , the world-capital of the Catalysts (and also populated by Evas-Deviants) located on the edge of the Andromeda Galaxy.

They spoke of the success of cities-test in taming the human being as docile cattle, as well as the official emergence of Catalysts and their offspring as the new dominant species of the Earth in less than five years. Jadelyn White (or by her alter ego **Jupiter** ), a 125-year-old Catalist who is their matriarch/feminist with her military knowledge that made her indispensable, told them about how the human rebels (they still do not know how they were to learn about their existence) depend on them as demons.

Which is quite insulting as they are so much more than these wastes. In reality, the Catalysts are spiritually evolved humans, nothing more physically than other humans. It's just that their essence has stored up so much power that makes them god-like, but they prefer physical existence as a spiritual one.

At the time when they were exploring the limits of their powers, Shadow entrusted to **Titania** (Taylor Silva) and **Sapphire** (Silver Lehane), those who will become the High Priestess of their faith and the impressive TV presenter who manipulates the media with a talent of bandmaster, the mission to explore and identify life in the universe.

Unfortunately, after exploring and mapping more than 20000 galaxies, they never found a trace of life, an intelligent life comparable to theirs. To overcome this injustice, they created life on some of these worlds and they created space-time bubbles around these " _seeds of hope_ " for these species to evolve to reach the technological stage of humans (1000 years in these bubbles corresponds to 1 micro-second on the outside), saving them time to give a history to the Evas/Deviants.

As much as their work was successful, it was not enough, it lacked the « **unpredictability** » that humans possessed, all could be calculated with their creation.

Thus were their two main debates of today's reunion: Metahumans and Parallel Universes.

The Metahumans are their newest, the last and most perfect imagined creation of the Catalysts, succeeding in the near future to humanity. Whether genetic or spiritual, the metahumans are similar to humans except for their third eye to the forehead and some supernatural abilities. Once this task is finished, Shadow can focus on the conquest of Alternative Universes, the interest is not to seize it but to test if the humans of these worlds deserve their freedom. That's what they spoke at the meeting.

Shadow stops in his march, in front of the safety disintegrating field at half of his destination. He waits patiently, three to four seconds that the dark mastermind managing this sector deactivates the field of protons. The seven dark masterminds installed on the installation deal with specific tasks in the giant installation, maneuvers in the space around The Nyx, and they control the defense network around the mega-structure. If a ship makes an unauthorized maneuver, or is not identified during the time allotted, it will be destroyed instantly. It's the same on The Nyx, only about ten people work inside, the rest of the occupants are Entities and Automatons.

The _Entities_ are IAs/IEs, either Dumb (with knowledge in one or two specific damaines) or Malignant (with vast knowledge in all known domains), designed to serve the interests of the Catalysts loyally, but they are mostly created to obey Shadow first. Of an intangible nature, Entities can take a physical appearance in bodies that they personally select features, but most take on a similar appearance as the _First Entity_.

The Dark Masterminds are very rare and very hard to create, so very valuable to Shadow, they were ancient humans who were corrupted by a vast liquid energy of darkness. The majority are engulfed and become a part of the liquid mass, about 1 in 867 million human becomes a Dark Mastermind. They are so hard to create that Shadow must launch a cloning program, there are not enough humans on Earth to have enough.

In return, the dark masterminds control a vast network of human minds, and use it to increase their intelligence, they are like an obscure supercomputer for the Catalysts. Shadow lost half of it because of a « _mistake_ » by **Pallas** , also known as the idol Erza Fox, during a skirmish simulation in the Alpha Centauri system.

After walking the last mile and crossing a huge gate, the leader of the Catalysts finally arrives where he wanted.

It's a big empty room, very empty, no furniture or decoration, no paint or pillar, just a slightly foggy room. Shadow advances a little towards the center and kneels down, bowing his head up to spot the different Glitchs distorting the red/black space for a second of different shapes. In the eyes of another person, it would seem to them that Shadow just put himself in the lotus position and stay in the room looking at a fixed point on the wall, doing nothing.

But it is because they do not know, they are all ignorant about the psychic changes of Shadow, these ambitions of conquest, about these plans to submit. They do not know, even the other Catalysts do not know, that Shadow is not the true master of the universe. He is the second in chief, obeying a higher authority.

The " _ **God-Machine**_ ", or _**DEM**_ ( _ **D??? E? M??????**_ ), the true master of the universes of the crepuscular worlds.

It was at the time that Shadow was just a human discovering his abilities as a Catalyst, he heard that tiny little voice, that whisper was asking him to help it, to free it. Shadow, or rather Clement at that time, preferred to have fun. But he ended up listening to that voice when boredom again won him.

Clement performed the ritual that the voice asked him, releasing this primordial being from its prison. It was because of its that Clement became Shadow and began to enslave humanity, in this one and soon the rest of the Multiverse.

Shadow is not really interested in enslavement, nor in conquering or directing others, it is the will of DEM. His only concern is to escape boredom, and as he begins to know in this empty universe of life and non-human activity, he wants to escape to go to other universes.

The problem in crepuscular universes are the laws of the natural order. Like their name, the crepuscular worlds lack light and dark, isolating them and making it almost impossible to escape. It's a kind of prison without a door, lock, or key. Supernatural creatures can enter but not leave, not even the Catalysts.

He can only wait patiently for the day The Nyx is finished. On the outside, it may look like a new Superweapon that can destroy entire galaxies but inside, when the new SPFG ( **Super Pinch Fusion Generator** ) of the superstructure is finished and installed on board, it will be able to activate the EMP ( **Exotic Matter Portal** ) with the key **JANE**.

He can open portals in other universes ... and finally, finally leave this corrupt world!

 

**End of The Origin of Catalysts**

 

**Cast**

**Jane - Linda Tomassone**  
**Brian - D. B. Woodside**  
**Pharaoh - Kim Kardashian**  
**Naomi - Amanda Tapping**  
**Dr. Jenove - Jean Reno**  
**Nias - Sandra Bullock**  
**Yui - Jamie Chung**  
**Arachnee - Laura Vandervoort**  
**Wizard - Sadie Sink**  
**Maid Nomouth - Eva Marie**  
**Dark Priest - Ariana Grande**  
**Prima Goldriver - Shona McGarty**  
**Succube of Prima - Katerina Graham**  
**Priest of Prima - Laura Spencer**  
**Commandant Johnson "Joe" Flanigan - Joe Flanigan**  
**Clement Chateaux/Shadow - ???**  
**Taylor Silva/Titania - Dulce Maria**  
**Silver Lehane/Sapphire - Melissa Archer**  
**Jadelyn White/Jupiter - Jodi Lyn O'Keefe**  
**Erza Fox/Pallas - Zendaya Coleman**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the plot is a little WTF but hey, I like cultivated this kind of thing where everything does not necessarily make sense ... like the human bullshit ^^.
> 
> I know that I repeat a lot in my chapters, but I want you to understand the story well. You see that I explain a lot but there is still a lot of things you do not know, we must feed the suspense and keep the mystery.
> 
> For the automata, I preferred a model from another universe than Halo, I like the vintage side of the mechanisms/gears of watchmaking and the humanoid appearance of the automatons of the "Monster Girl Encyclopedia". So I integrate it into my story. Ok, I admit that I was also inspired by the SCP Foundation for some information, but it's just mentions/inspirations, nothing more.
> 
> Lexicon of ships of the Crepuscular Worlds universe:  
> 1/ Foreigner from Another Earth - Phaeton Forerunner  
> 2/ Sin-C33X189 - Automaton of Monster Girl Encyclopedia  
> 3/ Huge Pylons - Halo 4 Requiem Tower Forerunner  
> 4/ Battle Cruisers - Marathon Halo  
> 5/ World-Shield - Requiem Shield World Forerunner  
> 6/ Daemon's Bravery - Mantle's Approach Forerunner  
> 7/ Dreadnoughts - Dragoon Forerunner  
> 8/ Escorts - Independent Actuation Defense Escort-Heavy Forerunner  
> 9/ Mobile Spaceports - Unyielding Hierophant Covenant  
> 10/ Mobile Battle Stations - High Charity Covenant  
> 11/ The World That Never Was - CSO-Class Supercarrier Covenant  
> 12/ The Nyx - Greater Ark Forerunner  
> 13/ Apophis - Maethrillian Forerunner  
> 14/ First Entity/Entities - Warden Eternal Forerunner
> 
> I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Come on, I'm finishing on this note because it's way too long and knowing me, I'm never going to be satisfied. I wanted to finish the story before the 14th of February but I was late, so the second chapter will come out when I finish it, I do not know when. Be patient!
> 
> If there are technical terms that you do not know, do not worry, I'll explain it in the next chapter. One thing to know from the Clement of 2022 to Clement of the past, that of the future is cradled in the power that eventually corrupted him in one way or another, while that of the past is "innocent" in some way.
> 
> I think I know what you think, "he often breaks the fourth wall and everything" but I do it for two reasons: I wanted to know the effect felt (it's very nice) and because I wanted to change my stories some original way. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Cast  
> Clement Chateaux - ???  
> Jane - Linda Tomassone  
> Naomi - Amanda Tapping  
> Emma Chateaux - Emma Watson  
> Elizabeth Chateaux - Elizabeth Gillies  
> Kelly Madison - Herself  
> Lynsey Bartilson - Herself  
> Jodelle Ferland - Herself  
> Jennette McCurdy - Herself  
> Daniella Monet - Herself  
> Emily Ratajkowski - Herself  
> Debby Ryan - Herself  
> Onika Maraj - Nicki Minaj  
> Missy - Eva Angelina  
> Annabelle "Anna" - Jasmine Webb  
> Benjamin "Ben" - Daniel Lee Curtis  
> Maxime "Max" - Devon Werkheiser  
> Samantha Benson - Jasmine James  
> Megan Benson - Liza Del Sierra  
> Denise Benson - Brandi Love  
> Charlie Leroy - Gianna Michaels  
> Jin Chester - Osric Chau


End file.
